Summer of Definate Insanity
by ohxemxgee
Summary: FINISHED! Dramione. Hermione and Draco are forced to spend the whole summer together. Full summary inside. R&R please!
1. So It Begins

_**Full Summary**_

_**Hermione and Draco are sent to Laguna Beach, California by the Order to spend their summer together. In a muggle neighborhood. No witches and wizards anywhere near them. All this madness (In Hermione and Draco's words) is the idea of Professor Dumbledore. He thinks this will bring the two closer and eventually become friends. Ever since Draco has switched sides and joined the Order Hermione and Draco never got along while everyone else had already accepted him. Of course this whole plan is only to get the two to be friends but what happens when it slowly turns into something more? How will they react to each other? Read on to find out!**

* * *

_

_Hey guys! Just a little inside details on the story. The war is over, Voldemort is dead, ALL Deatheaters are either in Azkaban or dead, Dumbledore never died. He is still well and alive. Oh and this is the summer after their seventh year. So they're all of age and graduated. Anyways I hope you like it!_

_Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own anything. J.K Rowling owns everything. (That lucky woman!)_

**

* * *

**

Hermione sighed as she reluctantly walked into the beautiful beach house. It most certainly was beautiful and she was on a somewhat 'vacation' that she of course wanted to live up and have fun with. Only if it weren't for the presence of another. One that she wasn't too fond with. Draco Malfoy out of all the people in the world. She sighed once again as she dropped all her mounds of bags to the floor with a pretty loud _thud_.

She walked around slowly taking in her surroundings and making sure Malfoy wasn't there trying to pull a prank on her already. After a moment of looking around in what seemed to be the living room a small _pop _came from behind her. She turned around, wand at the ready. Only to be met with a small screech and cry of apologies.

"We sorry, Miss. Please do not punish me and Dobby, Miss" a terrified cry said from behind the couch. She walked around and saw two crouched house elves. Hermione put her wand away and smiled sweetly as she kneeled in front of them.

"Oh, I'm so sorry! It's just that you frightened me. I'm sorry it's all right. I won't hurt you," she said mentally kicking herself from being so stupid. It was just a small pop after all.

"'Tis' all right Miss. No need to be sorry. It is us needs to say sorry for frightening you, Miss. I is Winnie and this is Dobby," Winnie said.

"Miss Hermione!" Dobby exclaimed looking up for the first time.

"Dobby! How are you doing?" she asked just as excited to see him.

"I is doing great, Miss! What can we do for you, Miss?" he replied.

"Er... well could show me where my room is? I'm pretty tired and want to rest" she said.

"Of course, Miss! I will show you where your room is and Dobby will bring all you stuff there. You have nothing to worry about" Winnie piped in just as excited.

"Thanks!" she said following Winnie upstairs and through a corridor in front of a room that had a gold plaque that had 'Hermione Granger' on it in very fancy writing.

She walked in after Winnie and took a good look at the room and Draco was forgotten. She didn't care if he was going to be here with her. She was damn well going to have fun. She walked over to the glass sliding door that lead to a balcony. She walked out and gasped at the view that met her eyes. It was a beautiful scenery of the beach and the sunset. She walked back in and saw that Winnie and Dobby were already unpacking her stuff and organizing it into the walk-in closet.

"Oh thanks guy but it's fine I'll do that myself" she said.

"No needs, Miss. We are here to help you" Winnie replied with a smile.

"Well, thanks but you've helped me more than enough already. Really it's fine I'll finish that up. Thank you again" she said.

"If yous sure, Miss Hermione. No need for 'thank yous' here, Miss. Just call if you need anything" Dobby said.

"I will. Bye" she said and with that the elves left with another _pop_.

Hermione sighed knowing no matter how much she wanted to enjoy this summer vacation. Especially since she was at the beach in America. There was no chance in hell that Malfoy would let her. She untucked her bed covers and jumped into its comfort and immediately fell asleep, not even bothering to change her clothes.

The next morning Hermione woke up with a slight crack in the curtains to the balcony. She sat up and looked around wondering where she was. Then she was hit with the memory from two nights ago.

* * *

_"He has to what! I have to what!" Hermione's screech could be heard through out the whole Grimmauld Place._

_"Hermione calm down" said a very calm Remus Lupin._

_"Calm down! How the bloody hell do you expect me to calm down after what you just asked me to do!" she continued to screech._

_"Hermione just hear us out for a moment" Lupin continued and looked at Mad-Eye Moody for some help._

_"Granger I know how much you hate the bloody git but this is for both your own good. This isn't final or anything just temporary" Moody growled. Moody wasn't mad or anything of the sort but to Hermione and ... well everyone it just seemed like Moody was always growling. No matter how he felt. And Hermione had missed the part where he said that it was good for her and Malfoy._

_Hermione picked up her chair from the ground, which had fallen when she angrily shot up like her behind was on fire. She then sat down and breathed a couple of times trying to will her mind and nerves to calm down for just a while but all that ran through her head was that Moody, Lupin and the rest of the Order has suddenly needed a reservation at St. Mungos for total insanity._

_"All right that's better. Look Hermione we know how much you hate Draco Malfoy but this action is needed. It's best for both of you--" Lupin said glad that he had calmed down._

_"Best for both of us! Have you gone mad!" she interrupted the deed of calming her nerves long forgotten. "Well, of course you've gone mad! And you want to take me with you!" she muttered to herself._

_"Yes! It's the best for both of you!" Lupin continued willing himself not to lose his patience._

_"How exactly is it the best for us? Exactly how do you define the word 'best'? If your looking for a way to make me totally insane over the summer ... then yes it is the best way but otherwise I think I need to accompany you and the rest of the Order to the 'Mentally challenged' section of St. Mungos. Voldemort is dead and all of his Deatheaters are in Azkaban or are dead. What exactly are you keeping us safe from?" she said still angry._

_"We are not mad. And we're keeping you safe from... er... well ... each other," Lupin said._

_"What do you mean?" she asked._

_"I mean every single one of us knows just how much you two hate each other and are about to kill each other. Look Harry, Ginny, most of the Weasley's have accepted him. The other's that haven't accepted him at least don't bicker with him every bloody second your in the same place together," he answered._

_"Well, that's not my fault! He's the one that always gets on my throat!" she said innocently._

_"Yes, yes, yes, I know. Well, this will hopefully somehow get you two closer to each other" he said getting a little uncomfortable knowing the end wasn't going to be that good. And Moody just sat there, interested in how Hermione was going to react to this. Even though he already knew._

_"Who the bloody hell thought of this damn plan!" she asked wanting a straight answer as to who she needed to hex and curse like her bloody life depended on it. Which by the way it did. Well, at least that's what it seemed like to her._

_"Dumbledore" he said feeling a bit more confident yet angry that Dumbledore made him do this instead of doing it himself._

_"What!" she screamed her face getting redder by the second._

_"Yeah well ... yeah. Listen Hermione the Order knows that neither one of you wants this and we don't either," he explained._

_"So why are you going to make me! Professor Dumbledore?" she yelled still not being able to understand why Dumbledore wanted this._

_"Yes, Professor Dumbledore" Lupin answered._

_"Why? What have I ever done to him to deserve this?" she asked while thinking of all the years she's known Dumbledore and if any of them explained why she was being punished._

_"I can see you have told her of my plan, Remus" said a gentle, calm voice from the door behind Hermione. She turned around to be met by the twinkling eyes of Dumbledore._

_"Yes, I have, Albus" Lupin replied with a wave of relief that he didn't need to continue this._

_"Thank you, Remus. As to answer your question Ms. Granger. You have never done anything to me. This is not a punishment. Simply another try at getting you and Mr. Malfoy to get along. The war may be over but the Order will still be working together and you and Mr. Malfoy are our two most knowledgeable members," he explained taking a seat at the head of the long table of Grimmauld Place's 'dining room'._

_"We get along perfectly fine, Professor," Hermione lied._

_Dumbledore smiled, "I may not be here very often but I know just how well your relationship with Mr. Malfoy is."_

_"Does Malfoy know about this plan," she asked less furious but still willing to do anything to stop this 'temporary plan' to come into place._

_"No. Not yet we will be talking to him soon. We just thought of telling you first," Moody growled._

_Hermione sighed. Arguing with them wouldn't have done anything and she was tired as hell so she decided to give up. For now. She wouldn't let this happen without a fight._

_"Fine... I'm going to bed. Good night, Professors," she said getting up and heading out the door._

_**

* * *

**_

Hermione groaned and checked the time on the clock on her bedside table. 7:33. It was still early. But she knew she wouldn't be able to fall back asleep. As tired as she was waking up really early and going to bed late everyday with the Order she was now wide awake. She slowly got out of bed and got into the shower. Once she was ready for the day it was already 9:07. She walked out of her room and walked down stairs to into the kitchen, hoping that Malfoy was still asleep.

Once she pushed open the kitchen door she was met with an awful sight. Yes. The one and only Draco Malfoy reading the newspaper. She stifled a groan and decided to make a try to accomplish this 'closer relationship' deal. But it didn't take a genius to know that that would never happen. But she tried anyway.

"Good morning Mal--Draco" she said with a forced sweet smile. At least she hoped was a sweet smile and not a smile of an insane maniac about to murder someone.

"Well, well, well it's Granger. What a surprise. You know I always knew that Dumbledore was an old crackhead but now with this plan of his. I have proof," he said not once looking up from his newspaper.

Hermione stopped herself from scowling, "He is not an old crackhead! He just so happens to be the most brilliant wizard ever! But yes I do have to agree with you that it appears he has gone quite mad with this plan," she said.

_Oh my god! I've been here with him for less than five minutes and already I'm agreeing with him! By the time the summer is over I will be as insane as the Order has gotten,_ she thought.

"Wow, you actually agree with me...for once," he replied as he looked up completely shocked.

"This is going to be a hell of a long summer," she muttered to herself as she searched the kitchen for some breakfast.

"Yes, it is" Malfoy muttered back.

* * *

_Reviews please!_


	2. Wrong Thoughts and Mental Fights

_Hey guys! I really wasn't expecting reviews that fast so I hadn't really thought about how I was going to continue with this chapter, but I'm happy and I have chapter two up and running! And I wrote this whole thing yesterday for my dear reviewers. I hope you guys like it!_

_Disclaimer: I own nada._

**

* * *

**

After their breakfast encounter they went separate ways. Where Malfoy went, Hermione couldn't care less about. And vice versa. Hermione continued her exploring from last night. She went around the house taking it all in. She was after all going to have to live here for the next few months.

She had just found what she hoping for. The library. She went in and awed at the gigantic room filled with books. It was like a dream come true for her. She scanned the shelf that was closest to her and was glad that there weren't only books about magic but also muggle story books and regular muggle books. By the time that she got to the end of the shelf she had no less than a dozen books in her arms. She made her way to the middle of the room (with a little trouble might I add) where there were some armchairs, couches, tables, and chairs. She sat in a comfortable looking armchair and piled up the books on the floor next to her.

She sighed then smiled, "I am in heaven" she muttered happily.

She picked up the first book in her pile when a thought occurred to her. I could stay in here all day. _I could avoid Malfoy for the whole summer by just staying in here and only going out when absolutely necessary_, she thought a huge smile coming to her lips. Just then a pop turned her away from her thoughts and she saw Winnie standing in front of her with a letter.

"Miss, Winnie is sorry to bother you. But this is a letter from Professor Dumbledore for yous, Miss," Winnie said as she handed the letter to Hermione.

"Thanks Winnie," she said as she unfolded the letter and began to read.

**Ms. Granger,**

**I have added this library for both your and Mr. Malfoy's comforts, but please don't think that you can simply avoid him by staying in the library all day. You should know that Mr. Malfoy does enjoy a fair share of reading and this room is charmed as to not let either one of you stay in here for more than two hours each day. I know you enjoy reading so you will be allowed, naturally, to take books to your pleasure and read them else where. But it has come to my thoughts that you may make this an 'escape' from my plan and it will not work. Thank you for your time.**

**Sincerely,  
Albus Dumbledore**

Hermione read this letter five times, making sure she read it correctly. Once she was done she stared at it unable to believe that he was surely that smart to think the same as Hermione. She crumpled up the letter in anger and scowled.

"Winnie is sorry, Miss. I will just leave yous now," said a scared Winnie for Hermione's sudden change of feeling.

Hermione looked at Winnie and her face softened, "Oh I'm sorry Winnie. I just read the letter and it didn't make me too happy. You didn't do anything so there's no need for you to be sorry."

Winnie curtseyed, "Yous no needs to be sorry, Miss. Winnie understands. Winnie will leave you now." And with that she left with another pop.

_Fine! I'll think of another way to avoid that git. But come to think of it he hasn't been that bad ever since I saw him this morning... nonetheless I will avoid him as much as possible_, she thought and looked down at the book that lay on her lap. She opened it up and began to read.

No more than two seconds after she started reading she heard a scream coming from the front of the house. She got up, wand at the ready and made her way to where the scream came from. It lead her to the living room. Once she was out in the open and ready to curse whoever or whatever it was to oblivion she was met with the sight of Draco Malfoy pointing his wand at the television set, which was turned on. She sighed and put her wand away.

"What the bloody hell is _that_!" he screamed at her, obviously very panicked. His hand was still extended towards the television and obviously no spells or hexes were coming to his mind.

Hermione walked over to where she could see what was on the TV and doubled over in laughter. Lucky for her the couch was right there and she fell on there laying down, rolling over slightly side to side, holding her sides and clearly laughing so hard tears were coming down.

Draco looked at her as if she had grown antlers on her behind. "What the bloody hell are you laughing at?" he asked annoyed that she found it funny that he nearly had a heart attack.

"HAHAHAHAH...him...HAHAHAHAHA!" she laughed. As it dawned on her that she could not speak clearly she simply pointed at the TV which still had the same picture it had since she came in.

"What's so damn funny!" he yelled getting more irked by the second. Hermione wiped the tears from her face and tried her best to stop laughing. Let me tell you that the look on Malfoy's face when she came in and what he was so scared about ... was well... PRICELESS! And stopping yourself from laughing from that, even though your face is beet red and wet with tears and your sides felt like they were being stabbed at a rate of a thousand times per minute, is no easy task. Once she finally calmed down, she sat up, wiped her face of tears and took a couple of deep breaths.

"Ok, I'm fine...(hiccup)...Oh! I now (hiccup) have the hiccups. (hiccup)" she giggled.

"Shut up and tell me what was so fucking funny Granger!" Malfoy said annoyed.

"Alright! Keep your (hiccup) pants on! Geez. That is (hiccup) a televi-- (hiccup) --sion set," she said pointing at it.

"I know what that blasted thing is! What I want to know is what's so funny!" he said.

"Oh well that's (hiccu)p at why you were so scared," she looked over at the picture that was now "paused" on the TV and resisted the huge urge to laugh again. "Well, it's simple (hiccup) that show that's on is called WWE. (hiccup) It's a muggle program and that," she said pointing again at the picture, "Is a wrestler."

"Are you saying that is a muggle? Let alone even a human?" he asked horrified at what she was indicating.

"Yes he's a muggle and (hiccup) a human. He's a famous wrestler (hiccup) named Boogieman," she suppressed a laugh. She sucked in her breath and held it wanting the hiccups to go away.

"Why is it stuck on that picture and not moving?" he asked curious.

Hermione held up her hand and held up her index finger indicating, one moment. Malfoy simply looked at her with one raised eyebrow. Hermione let her breath out and began breathing rather fast till she caught her breath, glad that the hiccups went away.

"That's probably because you _stupefied_ it?" she said as a question and a fact.

"Oh," he said.

Hermione lifted the curse and turned off the TV with the remote. She leaned back and sighed. She was confused as to whether to actually try and make this work or just avoid him.

"Draco why do you hate me?" she asked. She was thinking about asking that but then it just came out and she was now horrified at how her brain just worked without asking her for permission.

Malfoy was caught off guard by the question and was simply shocked at two things. A) By the question itself and B) She had just called him Draco.

"Er..." he said not really sure himself why he hated her. "Because of all the things you did to me in our school years," he said not really knowing what else to say and that was the first thought that came to his head. "Oh and because you hate me," he added as an after thought.

"I never did anything to you! Ok... I did, but I only did those things because of the things you did! That's the only reason I hate you. You always made fun of me and called me names, like 'mudblood' and other things!" she said embarrassed at how she started this conversation and even continuing it.

"Yeah, well I was supposed to be like that. That's how I was," he said still slightly shocked she even cared.

"You didn't have to be that way!" she argued looking over at him leaning on the fireplace mantle. _Whew! Hottie!_, she thought. _What the... where did that come from?!_

"I was taught that way since I was a little kid! I was taught to hate muggleborns and muggles. I was taught how to act like a Malfoy. Everything I did was because that's how I was taught! How was I supposed to know it was wrong? I was a kid for Merlin's sake! When I began growing up, yes, I knew it was wrong but what was I supposed to do? Everytime I did something wrong I was punished! Even if I did something right I was punished! It was never good enough! I was never good enough. I could always do better. I had a lot of anger inside me and what was I supposed to with that? I didn't want to keep it in me. Even though most of the time I did. Other times, I needed to take it out on someone and most of the time, hell ninety-nine percent of the time it was you and your friends. Most of the time I didn't even plan it, my anger would just burst," he confessed a bit shocked at how much he had just told her.

Hermione was also shocked at all the things he has just shared with her. She didn't really know how to respond to that. "I-I'm sorry Draco... I didn't know" she said truthfully.

"I don't need your damn pity! And stop calling me Draco!" he yelled and burst out of the room.

Hermione jumped at his sudden yelling. She didn't expect him to react like that. She mentally slapped herself for being so stupid and even bringing it up. She then heard a door slam shut from upstairs. She needed to think. Someplace else. She got up and walked to the back door and opened it. "I'm not leaving to avoid Dr--Malfoy forever. Just leaving to avoid him for now until he's cooled off" she mumbled to herself just to make sure there wasn't going to be another letter from Dumbledore like there was in the library. She would simply just let Malfoy cool off while she went to the beach and thought things through.

* * *

**_Draco's room_**

After loudly slamming his door. Draco walked over to the armchair next to his bed and sat down. He sighed. He didn't know why he suddenly got angry at Granger and stormed out of the room but somehow she had made him mad. Now that he was alone in his room, he was just plain confused and curious.

_Why had I told Granger all those things? What made me open up to her like that? Why did she suddenly make me mad? Why had I stormed out of there? Why hadn't I just accepted her apology and apologized for my fair share? Why, why, why..._, all these questions flooded Draco's mind.

Draco groaned. He got up and opened the door of his room, determined to apologize to Hermione. He has changed after all. And they were going to be stuck there together, might as well get a head start on this whole 'getting closer relationship' thing. He then heard a door close down stairs. One that sounded like the back door. He walked over to his balcony and stepped out to see Hermione walking away, in the direction of the beach. He mentally argued with himself as to whether call to her or leave her be.

_Call her you idiot!_

**But she might be mad at me!**

_So? It's called apologizing, dufus!_

**Hey, stop with the name calling!**

_Well, it's true! Now call her before she gets too far!_

**What am I supposed to say?**

_Think about that later and CALL HER!_

"HERMIONE!" Draco yelled suddenly as his brain took action by itself. He quickly jumped down to the ground with a light thud and a groan from Draco, to the hiding safety of the thick balcony marble pillars.

_Dumbass!_

**You made me do it!**

_I certainly did not do any such thing!_

**Oh just shut up!**

"Draco? Is that you?" Hermione yelled walking back in front of the Draco's balcony, squinting.

"Er-- ya" he said stupidly as he slowly got up. "Sorry I thought I dropped something" he said even more stupidly.

_Could you get any stupider!_

**Well, I didn't see-- er hear you make any smart suggestions!**

_Whatever! Good luck on finding out what to say to her!_

**Ugh! You evil, wretched--**

_Hey, I am you, you know! We share the same mind, so therefore were the same!_

"Dra--Er...Malfoy!" Hermione yelled from downstairs for what seemed like the thousandth time.

Draco snapped out of his mental argument at Hermione's yell, but not before his 'other half' made another retort, 'Haha, I win!' and looked down at her. "Oh right sorry," he said.

"Are you all right?" she asked a little worried.

"Ya fine sorry. Er... where are you going?" he asked.

"Um ... for a walk by the beach" she said. She was about to apologize again for what had happened but hesitated, not wanting to anger him again. Really, she didn't know why she all of a sudden cared how Draco was feeling towards her, but she just did and she couldn't explain it for the life of her. _Good lord, I've been here for less than twenty-four hours and already I'm feeling different about Draco. And already I'm calling him by his first name and I thought he was hot! Merlin, I need to pay a visit to St. Mungos..._, she thought.

"Well? It's all right if you don't want me to, I understand" Draco said as Hermione looked up at him again in total confusion.

"Huh?" she said in a very un-Hermione like way. "I'm sorry I was thinking. What did you say?" she asked.

"I was wondering if it would be all right if I walked with you but it's fine if you don't want me to," he repeated.

"Oh! Ya, of course you can come. I have no problem with that," she smiled.

"Great," he said, smiling back.

"I'll wait for you he--" she said and stared wide-eyed at Draco as he was suddenly right in front of her and she blinked. She looked from the balcony and back down to Draco over and over again a few times. "Are you that bloody crazy?" she asked slightly recovering.

"What?" he asked innocently.

"Don't you 'what' me! Why'd you just jump down like that? You know there are things called stairs!" she said.

"Calm down! I've played Quidditch all my life, I have to go hundreds of feet in the air for that and quite a few times I fell hundreds of feet from the air. You seriously expect me to be afraid of jumping down from there?" he asked.

"Whatever, showoff!" she said and started walking away.

"Hey, I wasn't showing off. I was simply pointing out a point," he said catching up to her.

Hermione just _'hmphed'_, crossed her arms over her chest and looked away arrogantly, pretending to be mad. And Draco just looked at her with one eyebrow arched.

"Your mad cause I jumped?" he asked eyebrow still arched.

Hermione said nothing but resisted the urge to smile, but one side of her lip twitched and Draco caught sight of that.

"Come on, I know your not mad. Will you start talking to me or do I have to make you talk to me?" he asked, smirking as he saw a flash of fear come to her eyes but was gone just as fast as it had come. She looked away again still not talking. And he attacked.

"AHH!" Hermione screamed as she all of a sudden found herself on the sand with Draco on top of her. But she had no time to think about that.

"AHHHHH! STOP... TICKLING... ME! OK... I'LL... TALK!" she yelled in between doubled over laughter as Draco reluctantly stopped tickling her. As they both started breathing rather fast trying to catch their breath, they stared at each other both thinking the same thing. _That crackhead's plan is actually working! And in less than twenty-four hours!_, they thought except Hermione's didn't include the 'crackhead' comment.

Neither one moved even after they both had regular breathing speed. Therefore Draco knees were planted on either side of Hermione's waist and his hands, holding him up, were on either side of her head, his head inches away from Hermione's and Hermione was pretty much pinned down by her enemy. And frankly ... she had no problem with it.

She stared deeply into his grey-blue eyes. They were beautiful. But only one thing was registering in her mind right now. They were chanting two words over and over again. _Kiss me, kiss me, kiss me, kiss me, kiss me..._

Draco slowly got up after about five minutes of being in the same position and no words were exchanged during that time, might I add. Now Hermione's mind was chanting one word over and over again. _No, no, no, no, no..._ Draco held out his hand towards her and she accepted. She pulled herself up and dusted off the sand from her clothes.

When she looked up she was met with a half naked Draco Malfoy. She gasped and couldn't help but stare at his incredibly built body.

_Beep, beep, beep! Hottie alert! Hottie Alert!_

She pulled her eyes away from his body, which was no piece of cake, and looked at him and saw that he was smirking. She looked away, blushing madly.

"Like what you see, Granger?" he asked still smirking.

"What are you doing?" she asked. While he unbuckled his belt and his pants were already half way down.

"Isn't that obvious?" he asked.

Hermione looked at his face and put her hands up covering her sight of his body and leaving his head in sight. She looked at him horrified. "You surely don't think I would agree to that, do you? Are you really that thick? It's not like I even like you!" she said.

Draco was confused for a moment before he burst out laughing. "You don't actually think I'm giving myself to you just like that, do you? You don't actually think that I undressed to screw you, do you?" he asked suppressing his laughter. "I'm going for a swim, Granger! This a beach you know!" he said.

Realization dawned on Hermione and her face once more turned beet red. Even redder than before. If that's possible. She turned around and tried her best in controlling her little blushing problem as her face was now as red as a tomato.

"Are you coming?" Draco suddenly asked.

"Huh? What do you mean?" she replied still not turning around.

"Brightest witch of our age my arse" he muttered to himself. "I mean swimming!" he added to her.

"Oh no it's quite all right you go ahead. I'll just go back to the house now. I'll see you later," she said as she began walking away.

"You know we are supposed to be here to spend time with each other. Might as well do it having fun," he said to her retreating back and caught up to her. He put his arms around her, lifted her up ("AHHH!" screamed Hermione), ran and jumped into the water. ("AHHH!" she continued screaming but was cut off by suddenly being submerged under water)

They arose at the same time with very different expressions. Draco, very pleased with his action, was beaming a smirk. Hermione, very angry at Draco's actions, was beaming a very angry glare and a little murderous, too. Draco caught sight of this and immediately grabbed her waist and dragged her under water again with him before she could kill him. Except this time they stayed under for quite a while...

* * *

_Wow! Long chapter! I didn't really expect it to come out that long but it did. Oh well I had fun writing this chapter. I hope you had as much fun reading it. Not only will you tell me what you think with a review but you will make me really happy! Wouldn't you have such a better day knowing you made me happy? nods head and says yes See! xD anyway thanks for my reviewers I appreciate it. Till' next time!_


	3. Is That So Wrong?

**Hey I'm back! Yes more of SODI! (Summer of Definate Insanity) Yay! Haha isn't that a cool name? Sodi. Very unique! lol Anyways... Thank you to all my fantastic reviewers! I love you all! And you are the reason why I have updated once again! Starting now I will make a list of all of my reviewers for each chapter at the end of the following chapter, ok? That did make sense right? Well, hopefully it did! Either way if it didn't then you'll eventually get what I mean. Ummm... I was going to say something else but I can't remember... Oh ya before I forget this, Sorry in advance for any grammar or spelling errors. And once I remember the other thing I was going to say I'll tell you. But for now, enjoy chapter three of Sodi! (hehe I still like that name!)**

**I know this A/N is really long and I have another even longer one at the end of the chapter but the ending A/N is pretty important.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

* * *

**

**_On The Other Side of The World... At Grimmauld Place_**

"She _what_! And She didn't even say anything to us about this bloody damn craziness!" spat a _very_ angry and red Ron Weasley.

"Ronald! Calm down and watch your mouth, boy!" Molly scolded.

"Sorry" Ron mumbled. "But-But why? Why did she have to do it? Why did she have to go?" he whined.

"Ron we know you like her-" replied Lupin.

"I _what_? I certainly do not like her! She's just a _friend_!" Ron interrupted as Fred and George who were watching, snorted.

"Yes, well we know she's your _friend_. But she had to do it. It's for their own good" he explained for what seemed like the hundredth time.

"But Hermione and Malfoy? There's no such way as to say both their names in the same sentence without the words, _death_, _murder_, _hate_, _curse_, _hex_, _bloody_--"

"Weasley, all right we get the point! There ain't nothing you can do about it!" growled Moody.

"Fine! I'm just letting you know in advance that this bloody plan is not going to work. So don't any of you start complaining when they finally come back still as enemies! And I'll just be there saying 'I told you so'" he assured them.

"Ya, ya, ya. Sod off you jealous prick!" Fred and George said in unison.

"I most definitely am NOT jealous and I am no more than a prick than you are!" he defended.

"You two and Ron shut your mouths!" Molly instructed.

"Yes, Mother" the twins replied while Ron just sat down on an armchair with a defeated look on his face.

"Harry why aren't you helping me prove to them that this isn't going to work?" Ron asked remembering his other bestfriend was still in the room.

"Well,... er... I mean... It _is_ after all Dumbledore's plan ... and well ... there's a hell of a chance that it'll work. I mean it's Dumbledore!" he said hoping not to anger Ron.

"You know damn well--"

"Ronald! Language!" Molly hollered.

"--That no matter who's plan it is it won't work! It's Hermione and Malfoy, for Merlin's sake!" he debated ignoring his Mum's comment.

"Yes, well I know that! But I mean think about it. We even became friends with him" Harry reasoned.

"Ya but we're talking about Hermione here! She has more than her fair share of stubbornness!" at this the twins snickered.

The argument continued for about another ten minutes, while everyone watched as if it were the most interesting in the world. Until finally Molly stopped it for dinner and received a series of whining from the twins and even some of the adults.

* * *

**_Meanwhile back to Hermione and Draco: Underwater_**

Draco didn't know what drove him to do it, but he did it. Ok, well maybe it was to save himself from immediate death, curtesy of a very annoyed and angry Hermione. So what he did was more like... a self defense kinda thing. Wondering what he did?

As soon as Draco lowered himself and Hermione underwater he kissed her. No, he didn't do it for his own pleasure he did it as self defense. How is it self defense, you might ask? Well, simple. It caught her attention and drove away the Draco murdering lunatic away from her. So it was all for good cause.

Hermione was about to slap Draco once he pulled her down again. But due to the slow motion kind of thing that the water does, his lips met hers before her hand met his face. Now, naturally, when Hermione thought about this ever happening she would instantly push him away and then slap him. Not that she ever did think about it.

Instead of ending the kiss and pushing him away, Hermione deepened the kiss put one arm around his neck and ran her fingers through his hair and the other around his waist keeping him in place. Draco, stunned that she didn't object was even more shocked that she kissed him back. But he wasn't one to complain.

They snogged until they needed to come up for air. They both arose panting hard. You run out of air when your snogging and also when you submerged underwater for that long. But doing both at the same time? That's even harder so that explained the amount of time it took for both of them to catch their breaths again.

Once they did neither one said anything and both kept their vision away from the other but they both knew they were both blushing madly.

* * *

**_Draco's Thoughts_**

_wolf whistle_

**Got that right...**

_How was she?_

**You know damn well how she was! You are a part of me!**

_Yes, well I'm asking your opinion on how she was. Geez, bloody temper!_

**Right, well. She was all right.**

_Stop lying to yourself! I bloody well know that, that was one of your best kisses yet!_

**Oh shut up!**

_Well it is! Also most romantic and one that saved your bloody arse the most._

**Exactly! I did it to save my arse from getting brutally murdered, Merlin knows I was't expecting to like it!**

_You know, there's a saying it goes 'Always expect the unexpected.'_

**But wouldn't expecting the unexpected make the unexpected expected?**

_Ok... I understood absolutely none of that! Huh? You lost me a hell of a long time ago..._

**Never mind you dumbarse!**

_Hey! Just cause I'm your damn conscience doesn't mean I have to be smart and understand ever bloody nonsensical thing you say!_

**Whatever! Your wasting my time!**

_Well, sorry your royal pain-in-the-arse!_

**Watch your language!**

_Make me!_

**Grrr on you!**

_Wow! Scary!_

**Shut up and get a life!**

_My life is based on bugging the hell out of you. And if you ask me, I should be getting paid thousands for this because I'm doing a damn well of a good job, if I do say so myself._

**Stick your head up your arse!**

_Technically I don't have a head nor an arse. Cause I do live inside you so therefore, Your arse and my head would be yours. And if I do stick my head up my arse. You would be sticking your head up your arse and I doubt that would be very pleasant for you._

**Grr just shut up!**

_Well if you don't like my company all you have to do is say so. pretend sniffle_

**All right I don't like your company!**

_Well, you could've done it in a nicer manner! You heartless prat!_

**Just get out of my head, dammit!**

_scoff Fine! You'll miss me! You'll see!

* * *

_

**_Meanwhile Hermione's Thoughts_**

**I wasn't supposed to do that! Why did I do that? Why didn't I push him away?**

_Cause you like him!_

**I definitely do not!**

_Yes, you do!_

**No, I don't!**

_You know this'll go on forever and I'll win in the end. So don't waste your time._

**I don't like him! I'm not supposed to like him! I'm only supposed to be friends with him! That's why I'm here. To be friends with him and nothing more!**

_Stop thinking about what you are and you are not supposed to do! Think about what your heart and mind wants to do!_

**Ok my heart... I'll think about that later. But my mind? You mean listen to you? You've got to be kidding me! Like I ever will!**

_Hey! That isn't very nice!_

**Why, whoever said I had to be nice to my thoughts?**

_Shut up dumbarse!_

**Hey watch the language! I am totally not a dumbarse! I'm definitely a hell of a lot more smarter than you!**

_Ya, ya, ya._

_Are you all right?_

**Ya... Is it so wrong for me to have liked that kiss?**

_Aha! I knew it you did like it!_

**Yes, yes, yes I did. Is that so wrong?**

_I don't know. _

**Your a lot of help!**

_I know! But I'm just... laughs_

**What?**

_Haha nothing. Just thinking about what Harry and especially Ron would do if you two came back as a madly inlove couple. Hahaha_

**Ugh! Way to ruin the moment!**

_Stops laughing There was a moment?_

**Oh shut up! I'm trying to think!**

_And I'm helping you think! You could at least show some appreciation._

**You're not helping me! Your bothering me! And I don't appreciate this at all!**

_Scoff Fine! You'll miss me! You'll see!

* * *

_

**_Back To The Sane World_**

"Er... shall we go?" Draco asked breaking the unbearable and awkward silence between them.

"Uh... ya" answered Hermione as she began walking back to shore. (They didn't go that far off)

Draco said nothing as he followed her. He didn't know whether to say sorry about the kiss or not. From his point of view she liked it. At least that's the only explanation he could think of that she would've even kissed him back. Then he remembered that if he said sorry it would remind her to kill him and he wasn't exactly in the right mood of being chased with a butcher knife, just yet.

After Draco picked up his dry clothes they walked back in more silence. They separated into their rooms and straight into the shower. Both of their thoughts were still thinking about that kiss.

After Hermione showered for about an hour she stayed in her room to do even more thinking. She couldn't get that damned kiss out of her head and how much she liked it. She then suddenly felt hungry. She hasn't eaten anything ever since breakfast.

* * *

"Oh ... hi" Hermione said as she entered the kitchen and saw Draco already there eating a sandwich.

"Hi" he said.

"So what's there to eat?" Hermione asked trying to start a conversation.

"Not much. Those prats didn't bother to actually give us much to eat. Guess they want us to get along and learn how to do groceries" he replied.

"Guess I'll eat a sandwich too" she muttered to herself. She took out some bologna, mayonnaise and all those good stuff to put on a sandwich. She then looked around looking for the bread.

"Where's the bread?" she asked getting dizzy from the number of times she circled the kitchen looking for the freaking bread.

"None left" Draco answered, obviously his mind on other things.

"You ate all the bread?" she asked incredulously.

"I didn't eat all of it! I ate all that was left of it!" he snapped.

"What the hell do you expect me to eat?" she asked.

"I don't know!"

"Well you better give me something since your the reason I have nothing to eat right now!"

"It's not my fault you took ages taking a fucking shower!"

"It's not my fault I didn't know you ate like a pig!"

"I told you I didn't eat all that bread only what was left! I do not eat like a pig! I'm not the one that's a fat arse!"

"I am not fat!" Hermione screeched.

"Well you most certainly are not very sexy!"

"Well excuse me for not being on 'Draco Malfoy's Hot and Sexy List'!"

Draco rolled his eyes, "Whatever, your wasting your time because fighting with me is not going to give you anything to eat."

"I'm not fat" she whined to herself as she looked at the ground in a pout.

"Bloody hell!" Draco muttered to himself as she watched Hermione. "You're not fat" he said to her.

Hermione ignored him and interested herself by counting the floor tiles.

Draco knew that he wouldn't be forgiven that easily but what else could he do? "Here" he said handing over his plate which still had his other half of the sandwich.

Hermione looked up. "I don't think I should be eating if I'm so fat" she said and walked away.

Draco grabbed her hand and turned her around to face him, their faces inches away from each other. Of course Hermione's anger flew bye-bye and new thoughts said hello. _Kiss me, kiss me, kiss me...,_ Hermione thought.

* * *

**Wow! This jumped 5 reviews from last chapter! Yay! Ok, ok, ok I'm not crazy. I know its _only_ five reviews but hey you know what, I love all of them! And the peeps who gave them to me! They're the reason I keep updating! Ok a couple of things... **

**1) Thank you to all of my reviewers! As I said on my A/N above I will be naming my reviewers from the last chapter at the end of the new chapter. Well on this one I'm going to do both chapter one and two. **

**Chapter One:**

**_Johnnycadeluva-_ My first reviewer! Yay and much thanks to you!**

**_Weaselbee-_ Thank you and I definately will try to make this as interesting as possible! Cool penname!**

**Chapter Two:**

**_Setsuna-chan09-_ Thank you and I'm glad you like it! I surely will continue! Personally I have no clue what your penname means but it's cool! lol**

**_dancerbabe18- _Thanks! And of course your part of the reason I updated!**

**_Weaselbee- _Yay another review from you! I updated for you too!**

**_Natural-181- _Thanks! I kinda stole the whole spending the summer thing but don't sue me! I'm making up the rest of it myself! Glad you like it!**

**_pobrediabla-_ No clue on what your name means either but its very unique! Glad you like it!**

**_Michelle Felton- _Like I said thank you and I will make it as interesting as possible! On a side note though... Tom Felton's MINE! lol just had to get it out of my system.**

**Draco/Hermione hugs AND Gryffindor Lion/Sytherin Serpent plushies to all of you fabulous reviewers!**

**2) Now you should know that it's really not my fault if this chapter isn't as good as the last two. I'm really sorry but two words explain why this chapter might be a little crappy. Writer's Block. Yes I was about to rip my head and dig out ideas. It got me so frustrated but nonetheless I went through with it and kept writing and eventually came up with this. If its sucky you know why so please don't sue me! **

**3) Even though it's not as good as the other chapters please still review! **

**4) Number three leads into this one. I'm not going to be able to update as soon for chapter four. I'm going to be a little busy for a couple of days so I'm planning on updating sometime during the weekend. But also I'm actually just going to wait until I have about 15 reviews all together until I update. I know, I know call me evil. I just want a few more reviews and I promise once I get 15 reviews I'll update. Just like that snaps. All you have to do is click the review button, type a couple of words, and submit! And your done! Til' next time!**

**Lots of hugs and kisses!**

**Janine**


	4. Water All Around

**Wow! I didn't expect to have to update so quickly. I thought by giving ya'll that little review challenge it would take a while until I needed to update but I guess I was proven wrong. Thank you for all of the reviews! I hope you like chapter four of Sodi! Sorry for any spelling/grammar errors!****

* * *

**

"I'm sorry for calling you fat. You're not. Forgive me?" Draco asked in what seemed to be a seductive tone to Hermione.

"Uhuh" was all Hermione could say and Draco smiled. A real smile. Not one of the famous Malfoy smirks, she knew so well but a real, genuine smile. She liked it.

"Good, now here, eat" he replied stepping away and handing her the plate again.

"Ugh! Boys!" she complained to herself, which Draco wasn't supposed to hear but he did.

"What?" he asked confused.

"Nothing" she mumbled. _Aren't girls the supposed to tease the boys? Why is it the other way around for me?_, she thought glumly to herself. She thanked Draco and sat down on a stool next to the counter and started to eat while thinking.

"Are you still mad?" Draco asked interrupting her thoughts, as he hoisted himself up on the counter next to Hermione.

Hermione looked up at him, into his grey-blue eyes and saw something she's never seen before. Or at least she may have never paid attention to before. She saw emotions. Mixed emotions. Sorrow, life, pain, hate, happiness. Love?

Just like that Hermione knew he really did change. She nodded and gave him a small smile.

"Great. I really am sorry, you know. Old habits die hard" he joked as he returned the smile.

"Ya, well you better let that habit die fast before _you_ do" she threatened jokingly as she punched him playfully on the arm.

"Oh is that a threat? Ow!" he whined as he rubbed the spot where she punched him. "Geez, someone still has a habit of violence!" he mumbled.

"I heard that!" she said as she washed to plate in the sink.

"What?" he asked innocently.

"The only reason I hit you in our third year was because you were a prick!" she said in that matter-of-factly tone.

Draco just made a face at her and jumped off the counter.

"I saw that!" Hermione said as she splashed some water his way.

"Hey watch it! I know you want to see me wet again since I'm so incredibly hot and sexy but you may wanna lay off a little" he said as he jumped out of the way of the water. He was about to duck under the counter as more water was sent his way.

Too late. He was hit smack dab in the face, his hair and shirt were soaking wet. Hermione shut off the water and looked at him as she began laughing.

"Hardy har har. You did _not_ just do that!" Draco said as he advanced on Hermione.

"_Yes_ I did! Good Night Mr. Hot and Sexy!" she yelled over her shoulder, still laughing, as she ran through the door and up the stairs to the safety of her room.

* * *

The next day Hermione woke up to bright daylight leaking into her room through the curtains. When she turned around she saw that the curtains to the balcony was wide open. She was positive she closed those curtains. She looked at the clock that read 6:27. She sleepily sat up.

"AHHHH!" she screamed at the top of her lungs as she was hit with freezing cold water from above and then suddenly hit with a bucket that toppled on her head. She took the bucket off her head and threw it across the room.

"DRACO MALFOY!" She yelled even louder.

* * *

__

_**Draco's Room**_

Draco was sound asleep having a good dream when he suddenly heard an ear splitting scream come from next door. He jumped awake, startled, and found himself on the ground with a light _thud_, which also caused him to hit his head hard on the sidetable. He was totally clueless on what was happening and took a moment for his brain to activate for the day. Then he heard his name being yelled out.

From the sound of it the person that yelled wasn't too happy. Then it all came back to him and he snickered to himself just as his bedroom door flew open. He stretched his neck to look over his bed and saw a very angry, annoyed, and wet Hermione.

Usually he would be scared when he saw her like this, knowing what she was capable of. But this time was an exception. He fell back on the floor laughing his head off. Hermione stalked over to him and pointed the bucket at him, which she had picked up before she left.

"You ... you ... you..." she stuttered not finding any words good enough to yell at him. She jumped on him and started strangling him.

"Oy! Granger get off me! I know I'm irresistible but _please_ contain your self!" he managed to choke out as he was trying to stop laughing. He rolled them around so that he was now on top and her hands still on his throat and legs held onto his waste. And again he used his self-defense act. With a little trouble, I might add. He kissed her and Hermione let go for a moment before her anger kicked in again.

She broke the kiss and looked at him. Then she grabbed the bucket that was left unattended and started beating Draco over the head with it saying very rude comments. And Draco just said the usual "Ow, ow, ow..." while trying to get the bloody bucket from her.

"Don't. You. Get. Your. Head. Any. Bigger. And. Think. That. You. Can. Kiss. Me. And. Get. Away. With. That!" she said in-between hittings.

"Ow. Ok. Ow. Ok. Ow. I'm. Ow. Sorry. Ow!" he apologized. Hermione stopped and looked at him catching her breath. "But you know with what you did to me last night, you deserved it" he added.

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow!" he complained as he instantly knew that that was the wrong thing to say. "I was kidding!" he exclaimed.

"You better be!" she replied.

"Geez woman! Talk about a rude awakening!" he mumbled and this time grabbed the bucket out of Hermione's grip before she began beating him again.

"Ugh! And waking up with a bucket of freezing cold water splashed on your head isn't!" she yelled.

"All right all right. I said I'm sorry! Spare my ears _please_! What should we do today?" he said.

"Grocery shopping! We need more food!" she said quickly.

"Can't _you_ do that?" he groaned.

"No you'll be eating the food too!" she argued.

"_Fine_!" he groaned getting up and offering his hand for her. She gladly accepted and told him to meet her downstairs by 9:30. It took a while due to Draco's continued protests at how early it was and that he wanted to go back to sleep and so on. In the end he had no choice but to agree.

* * *

**I'm sorry for the short chapter. Next one will most likely be longer. But hey it's still a cute chapter don't you think? I think so and I hope you do too. Well, tell me about what you think with a simple review! **

**Setsuna-chan09- I'm glad you like it! Very creative pen name. I'm not that creative to think up a pen name like that. **

**Natural-181- Glad you liked those convos. I have a lot of fun writing them! It's so much fun messing with their heads! Haha!**

**LDS-Blonde- Yay! I got a new reader! Makes me happy to know you like it!**

**Weaselbee- Your welcome! For what exactly? lol**

**Pobrediabla- That's so awesome! I would've never thought of that.**

**Pomme2terre- Again it makes me happy to know you like it!**

**Michelle Felton- Yes they kissed! There will be more of that later on!**

**Lostandconfused101- I wrote more! Yay! **

**Cupcakes to all of you awesome reviewers!**

**Now thank you to all of my reviewers! I would've said it to all of you, separately but too much typing. lol. Now next chapter comes up after I get ten more reviews. Yes, another review challenge. Lets see if how fast you can do it this time. My motto is- If you want me to write more, you need to review more!**

**Ok so its kinda gay but oh well I like it! Till next time, when ten more reviews are received!  
Janine**


	5. Shopping Fun

**Ok I'm sorry I took longer to update. Last time I said I would update at fifteen reviews and by the time I updated I already had seventeen so there were two extra. And I totally forgot about that. So technically I already got ten reviews. Ignore me if I don't make any sense. Also I don't know much about how wizarding grocery stores are run (if they even have any) so I didn't know what the differences would be so bare with me here. Sorry for spelling/grammar errors! Anyways, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

* * *

**

Draco was sitting on the couch in the lounge, waiting impatiently for Hermione to get down. He shot a glance at the clock. 9:27. _Was she waiting for it turn exactly nine-thirty before she would come down, _he thought annoyed. He sighed, got up and started pacing around the room.

After a few moments of pacing he looked at the clock again. 9:50. _What the bloody hell is taking her so bloody long, _he thought again running out of patience.

Finally, five minutes later, Hermione came down stairs and greeted Draco with a smile.

"Hey, ready?" she asked still smiling and then saw the frustrated look on Draco's face but before she could ask what was wrong Draco answered her.

"I've been ready since... let's say about... more than two hours ago! First you wake me up with your bloody screeching like a banshee, then you make me stay up instead of letting me continue my sleep to go fucking grocery shopping with you, then you make me wait for ages, and now your greeting me with a cheerful smile like grocery shopping was the best thing in the world!" he snapped at her.

Hermione was taken aback by his sudden anger. She expected him to be frustrated about being late a few minutes but she certainly didn't expect him to have had a whole speech prepared to suddenly throw at her like that.

"First of all, I do not screech like a banshee! And the only reason I even screamed was curtesy of your lovely work by having a bucket of ice cold water pulled over my head! Second of all, it was better to be ahead of things and we would've had to go shopping anyways! Third of all, I did not make you wait for ages! I'm twenty minutes late--"

"Twenty five!" he corrected her forcefully.

"Twenty _five_ minutes late! Your acting like the world is about to crash down on us! It's not my fault I had to get ready!" she continued her reasoning.

"_What _on Merlin's sake do you have to do to get ready! You take a simple shower, that does _not _need to take two hours! And you put on clothes, you act like your getting ready for the ball of your life! Then you end up just dressing like that! A simple shirt and shorts! What did you have to wrestle them onto your body!" he asked incredulously.

"Ugh! Well excuse me for wanting to look nice--"

"Nice for what? It's a damn grocery store!"

"You are such a guy!" she muttered under her breath.

"Beg your pardon? Did you expect me to be a girl? I certainly don't look like one" he responded.

"Whatever! Let's go already before it's packed! Other muggles need food too" she said, giving up.

At this Draco shut up, as a thought occured to him. How stupid can he be? Why hadn't he thought of it before!

"Are you all right?" Hermione asked a little worried that he suddenly froze.

"Were going to a _muggle_ grocery?" he asked.

"Yes what did you think? We're in the _muggle_ world after all, Draco!" she answered.

"But--"

"No buts! Let's go already it's not going to kill you!" she said as she grabbed her purse and walked to the door.

"That's what you think..." he muttered under his breath as he defeatedly followed her. They left shortly after telling Dobby and Winnie that they were simply going out for groceries, as they were instructed to know why Hermione and Draco would be leaving and to leave as less as possible, unless going to the beach.

**(Haha and the fun begins!)

* * *

**

**_Shopping at Bashas_** **(First grocery store that came into mind hehe)**

Draco was reluctantly went in. When he was finally inside he looked around catiously. He was trying to act cool and like he was totally fine but inside he didn't know quite what to expect.

Hermione took out the list of things she was going to buy and looked around trying to find out where she would go first. When she saw that she needed to go she grabbed Draco's hand and dragged him around like he was a baby. She went and got a cart then went to the aisle that she decided to start at.

"I am _not_ a baby! I can walk by myself thank you very much!" he said as he snatched his hand from her grip.

"Well then stop acting like one!" she retorted.

"I am _not_ acting like a baby!" he said arrogantly.

Hermione rolled her eyes and continued walking through the aisle slowly looking for what they needed.

"Excuse me sir" said a man behind Draco and Draco jumped slightly, fortunately for him Hermione didn't notice.

"Er... yes?" he asked uncertainly.

"May I pass through?" the elderly man asked.

"Oh yes" Draco said as he made way.

* * *

_Stop being so jumpy!_

**How am I supposed to! This place is full of muggles that come out of no where!**

_They do not come out of no where! They came from their mother's and through out the years have grown older!_

**Oh shut up, you smartass! You know what I meant!**

_Yes, I did. You said they came out of no where and I told you where they really come from!_

**And people call me insane. They just haven't met you! Well your part of me? My part of you? Oh you know what I mean!**

_You should be glad you have me to keep you company!_

**You do not keep me company! You keep driving the sane part of me away!

* * *

**

"DRACO!" Hermione exclaimed as she clapped her hands in his face as Draco finally snapped out of his millionth mental argument.

"What?" he asked with an annoyed tone.

"You've standing there for almost five minutes now. And I've tried snapping you out of it for ages!" she explained a bit exageratedly.

"Well sorry! It's not my fault this place is so damn boring!" he lied.

Hermione rolled her eyes again and continued what she was doing before she had to snap Draco back into reality.

Draco caught up with her and walked beside the cart. Putting one of his hands on the cart as he looked through the things Hermione put in it.

"Do we really need this much food?" he asked.

"Well if you want to come back here every day I'll take them out" she replied.

"No, that's all right" he mumbled.

"Exactly" she replied.

"So how exactly are you going to pay for this?" he asked a few minutes later.

"Winnie gave me a letter from Dumbledore that had money in it for whatever we needed. He said he'll be sending us money at least every week or so" she answered.

Draco didn't bother to reply. Merlin knows what would have come out of his mouth talking about that old prune. Luckily for Draco his nerves had calmed down and he finally wasn't jumpy anymore. After practically jumping out of his skin _seven _times all because of muggles suddenly appearing behind him or in front of him. Hermione saw this happen five times and the first three times she was doubled over laughing once the muggle was out of sight. The last two times she just smirked at him and rolled her eyes.

"Attention all shoppers" boomed the intercom.

"Blimey! Get away from me" Draco shouted as he turned around and around frantically, trying to find the source of the voice. This caused several muggles that were around the area to give him weird glances before rushing away from fear of a lunatic.

"Draco, calm down!" Hermione hissed at him as she grabbed his arm to keep him from turning around anymore.

"Who bloody hell is that!" he exclaimed as he continued to turn his head this way and that still trying to find out where the voice came from.

"It was the intercom! Now stop acting like an insane mad man on the loose from a mental institute! People are looking!" she hissed as she gave an apologetic small smile to some people that were still giving them suspicious looks.

"Um... Miss" said an elderly woman cautiously approaching them.

"Yes? Sorry about this ruckus" Hermione apologized as she tightened her grip on Draco's arm. Which didn't do much as she wasn't that strong. Definately not compared to him.

"No problem but you might want to keep your husband from setting chaos or a mental hospital would gladly accept him with open arms. Or if you do want to give him to one I have a number you can call" she stated saying the last part in a whisper so only Hermione could hear, as she searched through her overly sized purse.

"Oh. No, no, no he's not my husband--"

"Yes, I can understand why you would be telling people that" she interrupted still in a whisper and gave a wink.

"No he really isn't and that wouldn't be neccesary" she replied

"It'll be our little secret sweetheart" she gave another smile and handed Hermione a small card.

"Um... ya sure" she said uncomfortably taking the card and hoping that the woman would go away.

"All right then. Good luck and good bye" she said as she gave Draco an understanding smile and walked away. Draco merely glared at the old lady.

"Looks like I got that woman on my side" she teased Draco.

"What do you mean?" he asked feeling incredibly stupid and embarassed.

"That you need a mental institute" she answered looking at him with a small smile.

Draco blushed slightly. "It's not my fault those damn people need to use a bloody intercom" he snapped.

Hermione ignored him and made her way to the cash register.

"Were finally done?" he asked.

"Yes, why? Did you want to stay longer?" Hermione asked, her eyebrows raised.

"No" he replied quickly.

Hermione payed and they made their way out, each with a load of bags in each hand.

* * *

**This is definately not my favorite chapter. I had this whole chapter written in my head and when I finally typed it out and reread it, it didn't turn out as good as I would've thought. So sorry! But I didn't want to make you guys wait any longer. Tell me what you think! **

**Also I need MAJOR help for the next chapter. I haven't exactly planned it out and if you have suggestions/ideas tell me! I'll take as much as you'd like to give me and I will do my best to put it all together. So obviously the next chapter will take longer than usual and I'm sorry about that!**

**Now review thank you's.**

**_Natural-181-_ Yay! Makes me happy to know it made you laugh! **

**_Catstaff-_ Hopefully it didn't disappoint you on how I had Draco react to a muggle store.**

**_Pobrediabla- _Whoohoo! It's a long chapter! Yay!**

**_Michelle Felton- _Yup more kissing! Hopefully next time they kiss, it won't just happen to make her shut up.**

**_Lostandconfused101-_ Yup I got out of writer's block! I kinda had it in this chapter but not as bad! Ya, her stopping that kiss was a shocker.**

**_Weaselbee-_ Glad you like it!**

**_Setsuna-chan09- _Awww... Thank you! You have no idea how happy your review made me!**

**_Queen of the Scoubies- _Makes me happy to know you like it! I'm definately going to keep writing!**

**Um... More Draco/Hermione hugs to my reviewers!**

**Ok so reviews please! I need suggestions and ideas! Next chapter is going to take a while like I said before so be paitent! Giving ideas though will make it faster:D**

**Peace, love, hugs, and kisses!**

**Janine**


	6. Please?

**Hey sorry for the lack of update guys! Hopefully this chapter is better than the last and happy reading! Sorry for any spelling/grammar errors.

* * *

**

Draco sat down on a stool by the counter and watched Hermione put all the food into their proper places. After a moment Hermione noticed Draco staring at her. She started getting self-conscious and tried to hide it. She stopped and put her hand on her hip and stared at him. 

"Well?" she asked impatiently.

Draco snapped back into reality and looked up at her. "Well what?" he asked.

"Are you going to sit there all day or will you help me?" she snapped.

Draco looked at her like she just sprouted wings. "Help? Actually if you don't mind I would rather just sit here and watch _you_ work" he replied with the famous Malfoy smirk.

"Actually I _do _mind! Now get off your bloody fat, lazy, bum and help me!" she exclaimed.

"Excuse me!" he said as he got up. "I for your information do _not_ have a fat bum! Lazy yes! Fat no!" he snapped at her as he looked at his behind after talking. He looked back at her, turned his body around, pointed to his behind and said, "This is not a fat behind!"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Fine, whatever! I'm done anyways" she said.

Draco turned back around and saw that everything was already put away. "How the hell did you do that?" he asked.

"Do what?"

"Put away everything like that in like two seconds."

"It was not two seconds and because I don't have a bum that takes hours to drag along behind me."

"For the last time I do _not_ have a fat bum!" he snapped

"Sure you don't."

"Do you need proof?"

"And how the hell are you going to prove that to me?"

"Like this"

"Oh for Merlin's sake Malfoy!" she cried as she shielded the view from her eyes with her hands.

"Oh so you'd rather touch it would you now?" he drawled.

"Will you grow up and get away from me!" she shrieked.

"Bloody hell, Granger you don't need to shriek like a pig!" he stated annoyed as he protected his ears from any more shrieking.

"I do not shriek like a pig!" she replied indignantly.

"Sure you don't" he said as he cautiously removed his hands from his ears.

"Ugh! Whatever!" she said as she began walking away.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"Away from you" she said not turning around.

"I'm not really that bad am I?" he asked following her.

"Yes, as a matter of fact you are" she answered.

"Well honesty is better than lies" he said shrugging it off. "But I'm hungry!" he added.

"Then go make yourself some food!" she replied.

"I'm a Malfoy--"

"Don't! Don't you start your damned 'I am a Malfoy' speech!" she snapped.

"Well excuse me! I was just simply going to say that I do not make food for myself!" he said still following her. Which she was just going around and around in circles.

"Well there's a start for everything!" she said as she finally stopped walking as it was really getting her dizzy.

"You do realize that practically all of the food you bought are meant to be cooked?" he stated.

"And...your point is?" she asked and thinking over all the things she bought. _Shit! Why did I do that? I wasn't supposed to do that, _she thought.

"You don't seriously believe that _I_ know how to cook, do you?" he asked looking at her like she had just grown another head... from her ass.

"Oh..." was all she said.

"Oh? Oh what?" he said getting impatient.

"Well what do you expect me to do about it?" she responded.

"Oh gee... What would I want you to do. I'm hungry, I can't cook, and here is little miss Hermione" he replied like a two year old could put together the puzzle easier than she could.

"Well?"

"My god! You definately are the brightest witch of our age! You're a girl! Cook!" he exclaimed.

"Why yes, I am a girl, Malfoy. Thank you very much for noticing that after knowing me for, more than seven years! And just because I am a girl it doesn't mean I will cook for you!" she said matter-of-factly.

"Yes, well I know that!" he replied. "But, please?" he added in the sweetest voice he could manage and made a cute pout.

_Oh, my... How can someone so adorable be such a prick, _she thought.

"You know, you need to learn how to cook and how to fend for yourself. There will be times that no one will be around to fend for you." she said not letting the pout he was still doing get to her.

Malfoy snorted. "All right but can I just learn how to fend for myself some other time? Let's say while you cook me something to eat." he said it more of a fact than a question.

"Haha. No actually I don't think so" she said.

"Oh c'mon, Granger! I'm hungry!" he whined.

"Ugh! You know what, let's go!" she said giving up and grabbing his arm and dragging him to the kitchen.

* * *

**  
Again sorry for taking so long for this update. Blame it on writer's block! I was going to put the cooking lessons in this chapter but I thought you guys shouldn't wait this long so I cut it in half and the cooking lessons will be in the next chapter. Also sorry for the short chapter. Next one will be longer. **

**Thank you for all reviews!**

**_Catstaff-_ Glad you weren't disappointed! Thank you so much for the idea! **

**_Lostandconfused101-_ Also glad you weren't disappointed!**

**_Queen of the Scoubies- _I wrote more! Please don't think of anything horribly mean! ;p**

**_Natural-181- _I'm so happy you liked it!**

**_Michelle Felton- _Yup, he's just so jumpy.**

**_Jenna-Bo-Benna-_ I totally know what you mean about stories not being updated! I get bored too. I'm hoping on being able to update more soon.**

**_Lyophilise-_ Thanks so much! I'm so glad you like the way I write!**

**Reviews please!  
**


	7. Cooking, Blow ups, and Admittance

**Yay I got a new pen name! And it's as long as ever... I think. Anyways, Wow! Almost a month! It's almost been one month since my last update! Let me just say I am so very sorry! Are you ready for my excuses? If you are then read on!**

**Well first I was on "vacation" with my aunt, uncle and cousins for like... two weeks! (It was the first time I've seen them in like 2-3 years) So I didn't really have time to get on the computer. But I was still writing on paper with an idea I had but if you read my profile that just dropped down dead with a loud _THUD _Then a few days before I got home I got Kingdom Hearts II (finally!) so I was excited. So when I did get home all I did was play from the minute I woke up till I went to bed. No kidding! I got addicted! And it took a whole lot of effort to get my ass away from my PS2 to actually write this. Then my last reason is my muse ran out on me! So I wrote this museless which is the reason why this might be a disappointing chapter. Sorry but anyways read on!**

**Oh and get ready for a REALLY long A/N at the bottom! XD**

**Disclaimer: Haven't I made this clear already! I don't own anything! Absolutely nothing! Not even the precious Draco Malfoy... So stop shoving it in my face! _Geez people these days, I tell you!_**

* * *

Draco, who was being dragged by Hermione, was smirking. Thinking that she was going to take him to the kitchen, he followed. But he was soon proved wrong when instead he found himself being pushed through the door of the library. (A/N: I know I said kitchen in the last chapter but I change my mind. And I'm too lazy to change it.)

"What are we doing here? I said I was hungry! And I didn't mean I was hungry for books!" Draco said annoyed at how she just pushed him through the door like that and confused as to why they were there.

"Oh shut up, sit down and wait!" she replied frustrated. She then pushed him down onto a chair and walked away beginning to search through the shelf in the cooking section.

"What is up with you and pushing today! Geesh, talk about rude!" he exclaimed.

"A bit rich coming from you, don't ya think?" she replied.

"Why are we here anyways? I'm hungry!" he whined ignoring her question. "Hungry for food!" he added as an afterthought thinking about how she dragged him into a kitchen of books instead of a kitchen of food, which he was expecting.

"If I remember correctly I told you quite clearly to shut up!" she stated.

"I don't want to shut up! That's just plain boring!" he replied. "Oh and just because _you_ never shut up, doesn't make you any less boring!" he again added as an afterthought.

Hermione stopped in her tracks and snapped her head to give him a glare. "Do you want food or not?" she asked coldly.

Draco seeing her glare and clearly understanding that if he didn't shut his mouth he would die of hunger. So instead of replying he just kept his mouth shut, sat back, continued staring at her and listened while his stomach gave a very loud rumble of protest.

Hermione meanwhile, satisfied that he finally kept quiet went back to looking through the shelf. After about fifteen minutes, which Draco surprisingly kept his mouth shut the whole entire time although kept pouting, she came back to him with about ten gigantic cook books in her arms. She motioned for Draco to get up, with much difficulty, and made her way back to the kitchen. Draco simply raised an eyebrow at her and was about to whine "Finally!" but caught himself, not exactly sure if he could talk yet. And yes he for once actually obeyed Hermione for the price of food.

Once they got back to the kitchen, Hermione dropped all the books onto the counter and began looking through them. She wasn't looking for anything in particular just something they could make with the ingredients they already had.

She slammed her fists into the book after searching through it for about five minutes. All the ones she thought were easy they were either missing ingreadients for or looked disgusting or something else.

"Draco what do you want to eat?" she asked finally.

"Food" he replied in a smart-ass tone.

"Gee I thought you wanted crap!" she retorted sarcastically. "What kind of food?" she added.

"No thank you. I'll be nice enough and leave the crap for you, Granger. Edible food" he answered.

"Draco if you don't answer me with a non-smart-ass comment _right now_, your not going to get any edible food for the rest of the time were staying here!" she growled.

"Fine! Geez someone's temper is flaring today! I don't care what" he replied giving in to her threat.

"Ugh! Merlin! You're not making this any easier on me! Fine were sticking with Mac and Cheese for today. It shouldn't be _too_ hard" she said.

"But that's _muggle_ food!" Draco whined.

"Either that or nothing! You had your chance to pick something and you just had to be a smart-ass about it! So too bad!"

"Fine!" he huffed.

Hermione grinned to herself as she looked through the cabinets looking for where she put the Mac and Cheese boxes. When she finally found it she read the directions on the box.

"Wait... What did you mean it shouldn't be _too_ hard?" Draco asked slightly suspicious. "And why are you reading the directions?"

Hermione froze. "Uh... I... Um... Er..." she stuttered.

"_PLEASE_ tell me you know how to cook!" he cried.

"Uh... well... not precisely" she said.

"Gah!"

"It shouldn't be too hard though!" she repeated, hoping beyond hope that this wasn't going to be one of the few times she was proved wrong.

"Fine! But this better not be a time when your wrong!" he said.

Hermione stared at him wide-eyed. How the hell did he know what she was thinking! Except he didn't really know that she was thinking it.

"What?" he asked suspiciously as he saw her eyes were wide.

"Nothing" she said quickly. A little too quickly.

"Damn it you're hiding something!" he accused.

"Look, you're just wasting your time by accusing me of nothing when the food could be half way cooked by now! Start cooking now or keep accusing me? Which do you prefer?" she asked.

"Must you _always_ use the beauty of food against me!" he asked incredulously.

"Hermione rolled her eyes, biting back a grin. She took out a pot and filled it with water. She turned on the stove and placed the pot on it. She figured that it would take a few minutes for it to boil so she turned her back and looked at Draco.

She raised her eyebrow at the sight of him, a small smile coming to her lips. He was sitting on a stool, his elbow propped up on the counter and his cheek resting on his palm. He sat there just staring into space while his fingers on his free hand tapped on the counter, distractedly.

_Why must he be so cute, _She thought to herself as she stared at him.

Hermione blinked snapping herself out of her thoughts.

_Where the hell did that come from?_

**Face it you like him!**

_Ok... He's attractive! I guess I've always thought the a long with all the other girls at Hogwarts... but I do NOT like him! Liking and thinking one is attractive is two VERY different things._

**Yes you do. In the short two weeks you've been here, you've developed feelings for him that you won't admit to yourself! And that's why you have me!**

_But I can't like him! He's DRACO MALFOY! Even if I did like him, which don't, he would NEVER like me back. _

**You do like him! And he kissed you!**

_That was to shut me up! It was like a... survival instinct! _

**But he didn't have to kiss you, yet he did!**

_He did it 'cause he wants to stay alive, not cause he likes me._

**But there were other ways he could've refrained you from hurting him.**

_Like...?_

**He could have just held you down! He's stronger than you! And... I don't know! You're the smart half of this brain!**

_Sighs Mentally There's no way he could possibly like me... is there?_

Meanwhile on the other half of the room, Draco, too, was lost in inner-self battles. (A/N: I can't remember what they're really called so I shall call it that.)

_Lalalala_

**Dadadada**

_Lalalala_

**Dadadada**

_Blah blah blah blah_

**You like Hermione Said in singsong**

_Ya I do... Wait! No I don't!_

**Haha you just admitted it! **

_No you tricked me!_

**Did not!**

_Did too!_

**I did no such thing!**

_You did too!_

**Nu-uh!**

_Ya-huh!_

**Nooo!**

_Oh sweet mother, I'm fighting with myself like a three year old!_

**Sooo...? Just admit it!**

_Admit what?_

**That you like her!**

_But I don't!_

**Yes, you do!**

_Sighs mentally Fine! I guess I do like her..._

**Yay!**

_But she would never like me back... sigh_

Both Hermione and Draco were snapped out of their thoughts at a _very_ loud rumbling. Hermione shook her head, shaking away the thoughts that claimed over her and looked around to see what the sound was. She saw that Draco, too, was out of thoughts... and looking down at his stomach.

Draco felt Hermione's eyes on him, which cause him to look up at her a sheepish grin on his face.

"How much longer?" he asked with a slight pleading tone in his voice.

"Uh... I'm not sure" she said, looking over at the pot of boiling water. She saw that it was about to overflow, which caused her to gasp, run over and turn down the heat of the stove.

"You know, I'm doing everything so far!" she noticed.

"Ya so?" he questioned, confused.

"_You're _supposed to be the one learning how to cook!"

"Why do I have to learn when you don't?"

"Because... because... uh..." she stuttered.

"Exactly! No reason at all!" Draco smirked.

"Oh shut up and just help me!" she replied angrily.

"It seems someone's embarassed that she got caught without an answer for _once_" he taunted.

"I am not!" she said smugly, trying hard to make him think she was telling the truth. "It says here to add the macaroni and then the cheese shortly after" she recited as she read the directions.

"So do it!" he instructed, which earned him an A+ death glare from Hermione.

Draco ignored her glare and thought over what he just said. He burst out laughing, his perverted mind coming into place. Hermione however was beyond confused as to why he was laughing like a maniac.

"What are you laughing at?" she demanded, annoyed.

Draco, unable to answer her verbally as his fit of laughter refused to subside at the moment, just shook his head. Hermione rolled her eyes and decided to wait until he collected himself. After a few minutes of waiting, she grew impatient and went over to him and smacked him on the back of the head. _That_ caught his attention. He looked up at her in a confused manned.

"What?" he asked, irritatedly, while rubbing where he hit her. "You know I'm already getting a bruise on my head with the time you repeatedly banged that damned bucket on my head!" he added.

"Stop your alughing and help me!" she said ignoring his comments.

"And how do you want me to help you?" he asked, giving in and standing up and following her to the stove.

"Put the macaroni in" she instructed.

Draco rolled his eyes and opened the pack of macaroni and put it in the pot, carelessly, which made about half of it fall on the stove and the floor instead of the pot.

Hermione growled in annoyance. "Can you do _anything_ right!"

"Did you just growl?" he asked in a tone you would use when asking someone that they have hair on their ass. "And as for your question, why yes I think I can think of a thing or two that I could do right. Would you like proof?" he asked a slightly seductive tone.

Hermione closed her eyes and tried hard to ignore that tone in his voice. "Just put the cheese in" she said.

"But it said wait a while"

"Ya, we did. It doesn't say how long to wait though. So I would assume that this would be good enough" Hermione answered.

"Ok, if you say so" he said as he then opened the pack of cheese and dumped it into the pot with the macaroni.

_POOF!_

Both, Hermione and Draco were coughing/screeching due to the steam that immediately filled the space in front of them and the boiling hot water that was thrown on them.

Hermione quickly shuffled to the sink and put on cold water and splashed some on herself, willing her skin to stop burning. Draco who immediately thought he was on fire dropped down and began rolling on the floor.

Once Hermione had calmed down she took a deep breath, willing herself to stay calm and looked around wondering where Draco went. Then she heard some shuffling on the other side of the stove, she went over and saw Draco still rolling around and repeatedly mumbling "I don't wanna die" to himself like it was some sort of chant. Hermione burst out laughing.

Draco, who heard this ruckus, quickly looked up and saw Hermione standing a few feet ahead of him, laughing her behind off. He was about to demand what was so funny but the sight of her disheveled appearance made him burst out laughing too. Hermione, short while after her laughing fit, had found herself on the floor sitting next to Draco, backs against the cabinets.

Hermione looked down at herself then at Draco. She chuckled dryly, out of energy for anymore full out laughter. They were both wet with macaroni and cheese stuck all over them.

"Some good food we made" she joked breaking the silence.

Another loud rumble of complaint was heard from Draco's stomach. "Ya, only he doesn't think so" he said pointing to his stomach.

Hermione smiled slightly. "I'm tired" she sighed. Her eyes beginning to close at an alarming rate. She tried with all the strength she had left and mustered it to keep her eyes open only to have them refuse. Her head began falling limply to her side and landing on Draco's shoulder.

Draco, too tired to complain, not that he would've, let her rest her head on his shoulder while his head rested atop hers.

* * *

**  
Whew! Finally got that finished! Ok so... that actually turned out better than I would've thought. But I don't know if I like it. As for the whole cooking thing... ya sorry if that's not exactly how you do cook Mac and Cheese or if it's pretty much impossible for it to just blow up like that. But hey, I don't know how to cook myself! So work with me here! But finally I made Hermione and Draco admit to themselves that they like the other. Now for admitting it to each other... Hmm... When that will happen is for me to know and for you to wait impatiently and find out soon. Actually I'm not sure I know either. XD**

**I'm not sure when the next chapter will be out cause _again_ I'm not exactly sure what I want to happen. I know the basics most likely but again if you have ideas feel free to tell me!**

**Uh... Oh! Some of you may already know but on my profile there is a section called Story Updates and Plans. Which I plan to update every once in a while to let you guys know what's up with the updates, if I have new stories and all that jazz. So check it out every few days. I will most likely be putting important stuff on there.**

**Now it is time for me to do a little advertising. I have started a new story called Out of Your Life on the Kingdom Hearts section. So if you guys have played, know, like the game or whatever or just want to read it! Please do! I would love more reviews for that story!**

**Ok, ok, ok I've talked too much but just one last thing! Review thanks and replies.**

**_Jenna-Bo-Benna- _I'm not sure if I'm not out of my mind... most of my friends think I am. XD As for the whole romance deal well, I tried! The ending is _somewhat_ leading to the more romance. I will put more of the teasing in. As for going out to eat I was thinking that too. I might put it in the next chapter if not then it will be put in somewhere in the remainder of the story.**

**_Queen of the Scoubies- _Yay! I'm glad I made you happy! I'm sorry for making you wait impatiently for sooo long! Forgive me? Pouts with puppy eyes**

**_TwistedastheDickens-_ Well he didn't exactly burn anything... except for thinking that _he_ was burning. Hehe.**

**_Weaslebee-_ Good hm... Or Bad hm...? XD**

**_Natural-181-_ Aw. It's ok. I did come up with something after making you guys wait for so long.**

**_Love Sponge-_ Haha don't worry you're not alone! Tis' not pathetic! Even if it is we are loved by people for being pathetic... I hope. XD I love your pen name it's funny and cute.**

**_LDS-BLONDE- _I updated! After what seems like decades! Glad you like it!**

**_Michelle Felton- _Ya I suppose she could've done that. But did you guys know that she too didn't know how to cook? I bet not. XD**

**_Rachy-poo-_ I'm so glad you like the story! Yes, llamas are most definately bigger than frogs! Hehe.**

**_Lostandconfused101-_ I put more in! I'm not sure if they were as funny as before but I put it in! Yay! Hehe I also put that little perv part for you! Aren't I the bestest friend ever? It's a rhetorical question! You don't have to answer!**

**Thanks to all who took the time to read the story and an even bigger thanks to those who reviewed! **


	8. A Little More Than A Peek

_Gah! I know! You guys probably hate me by now! I mean just as soon as the fluff starts I stop updating for like. . . a bazillion years! I'm sorry! I don't really have an excuse. . . Except that I was being incredibly lazy. Laughs nervously while readers glare and threaten to throw rotten fruit any moment But really updates will become so much more slower through the coming year. I mean it's my second day back from school and already I have a bunch of Algebra homework! And even more we'll be having like quizzes every other week in Algebra. Then every week in science. And I had a quiz today! I mean seriously! Its the second day! It was in shop class and there were only like ten questions and it surprisingly easy. . . but still! And my god my shop teacher is horrible! He showed us this video that had pictures of eyes that got ruined/infected/messed up really badly from mechanic works and such. And it really_ _freaked me out. And he showed us with a rag thing how fast it would be if your hair got caught in some sort of spinny twirly machine. . . and I just have to say. OHMIGOD! I'm scared! I don't want my pretty hair that I love dearly ripped out and blood going all over the place! Or my eye to turn out like those scary pictures or have a finger ripped out or anything! _

_Ah! Ok. Sorry! Sorry for wasting like. . . five minutes of your life by complaining about my stupid school and being scared of my shop class! Anyways heres the next chappie! Enjoy and review!_

_Oh! And as you can tell I have changed my pen name yet again! I know I know I just changed it like a month ago. But I can't make up my mind with these things. I keep thinking of new ones and I like it and all that. I might decide to actually stick with this penname but with me you never know. So don't get annoyed with me just yet! Hehe!_

_Disclaimer: Do you seriously STILL need one of these things! My goodness gracious! For those of you that do I clearly suggest therapy! Like I've said for the past SEVEN chapters I own NOTHING! Got that! NOTHING! NOTHING I tell you!

* * *

_Hermione's eyes fluttered open and tried to focus by blinking a few times. She stared at what her face was directly in front of and tried to figure out what it was. She staightened up and noticed that her head had been lying on Draco's chest. Her eyes flew open as fast as a cork bottle can fly off of a bottle of champagne as she unnecessarily saw that her face a mere inches away from Draco's essentials just moments ago.

"Whoa! I totally didn't need _that_ kinda wake up call!" she muttered to herself.

She looked around as she saw that she was in the kitchen, the memories of last night came back to her. She did a double take and was surprised to see that it was already all cleaned up. _Must've been Winnie and Dobby,_ she thought. Glancing at the lump next to her she saw that he was still asleep.

It was a shock to her at how normal and peaceful he looked sleeping. She smiled to herself. That thought flew from her head as she tried to remember how they ended up sleeping here and in this position. She found it hard to think much though being this close to Draco. Her thoughts flew back to those two times he kissed her. It was so out of character for him to do so. Yet he did it two times. Then again he's been nothing like before. He really has changed.

She knew she liked him but she would not stop pestering her inner self by repeating over and over that she was _not supposed_ to like him. It was wrong. This was Malfoy! Even if he somehow became civil towards her and everyone else in the Order there was no way in hell that he would return those feelings. And she would not humiliate and hurt herself by telling him and more or less let herself continue having these feelings.

It just wasn't safe! Merlin's beard knew _what_ she would do. She never had these feelings for anyone before. Victor Krum was a totally different story. She didn't like him like this. And she knew that if she was this close to Draco any other time she might not be able to control her hormones. And not being in this position in her life before it scared her not knowing exactly _what_ it was her hormones might lead her into doing.

Before she could think of anymore she snapped herself back into reality and looked at him. She saw that his head had slipped some and now his breath tingled along her ear and neck. She bolted up. Her mind was just going bonkers. It was then that she saw that his arm had been around her shoulders. She winced when it fell limply to the floor and hoped he would not wake up.

She was answered with a very loud snort emmiting from the unconscious man. She giggled slightly to herself, having the sudden urge to kiss him. She stared at his lips for a while but then shook herself of those thoughts. Knowing her hormones may get her in trouble-- or not, depends on how you look at it -- she dashed to her room before she could hesitate.

Hermione walked around her room a few times trying to figure out why it was she came in here. She knew she was in here for a reason but completely forgot what that reason was. She stopped for a moment and her eyes came to the bathroom door. _A shower! Of course,_ she thought. Even though the kitchen was spotlessly clean-- with the exception of where her and Draco slept -- they however were still messy from the night before.

She took out some clothes from her cabinet and was about to walk to the bathroom when something caught her eye. Ever since the summer of 'insanity'-- which was when she arrived here -- she started crossing days off of a calendar having a countdown till the day she left. So far she's been doing a horrible job of actually crossing days off.

_I've been having so much fun with Draco I completely forgot about this, _she thought picking up the calendar. _Whoa! I never thought I would EVER say that sentence in my life! _she added. But thinking about the time that's passed by it was true. She really was having such fun. And the saying was really true. Time _does_ go by fast when you're having fun.

_And that just relly pisses me off,_ she thought bitterly.

She wondered how fast it would be until she would be packing again and going back to Number 12 Grimmauld Place. Not really having the time or importance of checking the date for the past few days she didn't know _how_ long she had until she left. She checked her alarm clock and saw that it was the twenty-third. Looking back at the calendar she stared at it in disbelief.

A month!

A _whole _month!

_One whole month!_

The fact just wouldn't process in her head.

A month had already passed. She knew time had gone by fast. But not this fast! In a short month and a half both of them would be going back to their own life. Most likely forgetting that this summer had ever happened. Well at least she was quite certain Draco would.

That thought made her frown. She hoped he wouldn't forget about it. But she knew it was pretty much impossible. She remembered the fights, arguements, curses, hexes, taunting, name-calling, insults and such. Everything that happened between them before this summer.

Knowing they both have their own lives and would go back to it when they leave she thought about how exactly it was going to be the same? Yes, it was still her own life but it would never be the same. She was now friends with someone she used to loathe with a talent.

Her head began spinning with thoughts and memories of her past years at Hogwarts and her past few weeks here. She thought everything that had happened in the last year was _way_ too much to handle for a life time. So many things happened she still couldn't remember if it was all real. And if it was how did it happen _so fast_?

She shook her head to clear her of her reverie and again tried to remember what it was she was going to do. Seeing her clothes she remembered but before she went in to take a shower she ripped off the page of the last month and threw it away. She then ripped the page for the current month and taped it up on the wall so she wouldn't forget to cross off the days.

She convinced herself it was somehow going to make her stop liking Draco. How that would she didn't know but she wanted to know that at least she was _trying_ to not like him.

After about an hour of just sitting there she decided that she needed to clear her mind with a bath instead of a shower. She went into the bathroom and started filling the bathtub.

Draco awoke shortly after Hermione left. His eyes scanned the area wondering where in hell he was and if he got kidnapped and why his back felt like it had fifty hammers. . . well hammering down on it. He looked down at himself and slowly. Very slowly the event of the night before made its way into proccesing in his mind

You could just see his brain slowly swelling up as it took in too much information in such a short amount of time. He blinked several times and shook his head. Which immediately proved to be a wrong move. His neck had pins poking him at an alarming rate and his head began to throb.

In between the pain he remembered that Hermione fell asleep on him. He wondered where she had gone to. Figuring she had probably already woken up he got himself up and slowly and a little shakily made his way into his room to get cleaned up.

Draco turned on the shower and waited until it slowly went into a warm temperature. He stepped in.

Hermione waited for the toilet to slowly refill. For that past three minutes Hermione noticed that she needed something to do while the tub filled very slowly next to her. It seemed like it was in slow motion and it was really starting to frustrate her. So she found interest in flushing the toilet.

The toilet refilled and being too immersed in her thoughts of nothingness she didn't hear the shower in the next room.

She flushed it yet again.

What she _did _hear though, did not seem too happy.

_"AHHHHHHHH!" _Draco yelled in a _very_ girly voice. He jumped out of the shower naked and soaking wet as soon as the _freezing _cold water hit his body. He stood there trying to find out what the hell happened while he stood there _still _wet and naked and slightly shivering, when the door burst open with a _whoosh_ of air.

Then just as quick as it opened there was another _loud_ scream. Well actually more like a screech in Draco's opinion. He stood there frozen to the spot.

* * *

_  
Hehehe! Ooooh a cliffie! Hopefully this wasn't such a disappointment with how unbelievably short it is and the lack of updates. I really am sorry! But I got into the writing-ish mood. Well actually I convinced myself to write cause I just couldn't be that mean and make you wiat for like. . . five months just cause I'm lazy as heck. So again I'm sorry! I'll try to get the next chapter up ASAP! I just don't exactly know how long that will take. . . OK review please!_


	9. Do Days of Loneliness End With A Kiss?

_A longer chapter to somewhat make up for my lack of updates. Anyways I was kinda in a hurry when I wrote the last chapter so it was pretty much kinda pointless and again sorry but I wanted to update and having what I planned to happen which was for them to go out and eat was way too long to write that night so again sorry! I really am! Due to me being in such a hurry I forgot to put review replies! So they are at the bottom with the ones from last chapter!_

_Disclaimer: Still don't own it..._

* * *

Hermione stood there shocked to no end with her eyes practically bugging out of her head. She tried to keep her eyes on the upper half of his body which was going...not that well. She was aiming for his head but her eyes refused to go any higher. They stayed gazing at his well toned abs and chest. Hermione had to gulp several times to make sure that no excess saliva would make its way out of her mouth.

_Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god!_ her thoughts chanted.

Finally Hermione shut her eyes tightly, turned around and shook her head of the image of hot, wet, yummy Draco out of her mind. Well at least tried to.

Both of them stood there for what seemed like forever. When finally Hermione slowly walked out of the bathroom and closed the door behind her.

She walked back to her room and into her bathroom like nothing had happened. Seeing that the tub was almost full she shut and locked the door, put some bubbles in and turned the faucet off. She undressed and got in.

She lay there trying to convince herself that Draco was everything he wasn't.

He was ugly. He was unathletic. He was fat. He was a jerk (partly true). And so on.

She cursed all the gods above that were watching her suffer for having wondered and worried what that scream was. Because of that she saw things she didn't need to see. Not to mention how much harder it made for her to not like Draco.

--Back in Draco's bathroom--

Draco stood in the same spot he had been for the past five minutes. Only one thought really registered in his mind over and over again. _What the hell just happened!_

Once he finally got his act together he dried himself, put some clothes on and went into his bedroom. He lay down on the bed with his arms crossed under his head as he stared at the ceiling.

He didn't know why this was such a big deal or why he was making it into a big deal. He had been known as the Slytherin Sex God for a reason after all. Well not really. But he had been given that name for a reason. He just didn't know what it was. He had been with other girls and not once did he feel this way. So what made Hermione so different?

_Maybe because you actually like her. Better yet, you're in love with her,_ his annoying inner voice said to him.

Draco didn't even bother to fight back like he usually did. Cause this time he knew and he finally admitted to himself that it was true.

He, Draco Abraxas Malfoy, was in love with none other than Hermione Granger. Before he knew he _liked_ her but now something in him was telling him that he was somehow in love with her. How this all happened was a blur to him. All he knew is that it happened and it happened way too fast for his liking.

He silently debated with himself whether he should tell her or not. They both had some pros and cons. And he sucked at making decisions. He always steered clear of making decisions and now he was faced with a huge one.

_I shouldn't tell her. Everything should just stay the way it is now. Change is bad._

_**But then again, if it weren't for change you wouldn't be friends with Hermione right now.**_

_If everything just stayed the same, yes, I wouldn't be friends with her but I also wouldn't be faced with this problem._

_**But if you never became friends with her you wouldn't be half as happy as you have been in the past month.**_

_That's... true. If I tell her it could turn out for the better. Or it could turn out for the worst. There is no inbetween._

_**But just think about how good it would be if it turned out for the better and what you would miss out on if you didn't tell her. **_

_I know... But I also can't help but think of what I would miss out on if it turned out for the worst..._

Draco sighed and sat up. Dropping his head into his hands, silently growled, frustrated.

Half an hour later Draco was sitting in a comfortable armchair in the corner of his room, not one bit comfortable. He still didn't know what to do with Hermione.

Hermione, who had just gotten out of her bath, was pacing around her room in her bathrobe. For the past thirty minutes she was in the bathtub, she had tried to shake of her feelings of Draco with no luck. All it did was leave her with a headache. And all this continued pacing wasn't helping that headache much either.

After another hour or so, Draco didn't know it felt like ages to him, he couldn't handle the hunger much longer. He silently crept downstairs. Once to kitchen door he stood silently listening if anyone was in there. He peeked in and seeing that the coast was clear he hurriedly looked for something to eat and and went back upstairs.

Once Draco was back in the safety of his room he sat on his bed and looked at the box of food he had grabbed. He didn't really look at it when he grabbed it. Just took it by instinct that it was food. He looked at the box in confusion.

"What the hell are Fruit Rollups?" he asked himself. He opened up the box and took out a roll up. "You've got to be kidding me" he muttered to himself once he opened up the wrapper. Unrolling the candy he sighed to himself.

After tasting it he raised his eyebrows, "This is pretty good."

* * *

Hermione turned over on her bed for about the thirtieth time in the past ten minutes. She spared a glance at her clock. 5:30 on the dot. She hadn't eaten anything all day. Not to mention she didn't eat anything either for dinner the night before. Her stomach growled again. She had been in her room all day, she didn't want to risk seeing Draco. She wan't exactly sure what she would do or say. Worst, what _he_ would do or say.

Not able to ignore the hunger any longer she stood up and swayed a little. Head rush. Once she was steady she put on her slippers and made her way downstairs as quietly as she could. She pushed open the kitchen door and stood still seeing Draco already in the room. Well seeing more of his butt than his face. He had his head buried in the fridge too much to actually be able to see his face.

As she slowly backed out, trying to make no noise, Draco took his head out of the fridge, bumping it in the process ("Ow!"), and turned around rubbing his soon to be formed bump. Upon seeing Hermione he gave a somewhat sheepish half grin. "Cold in there. Kinda gives you a brain freeze" he joked referring to him bumping his head.

Hermione gave him a small smile. Even through the hours of thinking she still didn't know what to do. "Are you ok?" she asked quietly.

"Ya, fine as ever" he replied. "Just looking for something to eat."

"I don't think there's much to eat. Without having to cook that is. And I don't know about you but I don't want another explosion in here" she said with a laughter in her voice.

Draco laughed, "Ya I don't think I do either. You think we could get out of here to go out to eat?"

"Probably. I'm too hungry to care right now" she said as she turned around and was about to leave the kitchen.

"Where are you going?" Draco asked.

"I'm not going out to eat in these" she smiled as she pointed to her pink panther pajamas.

"That's probably a good idea. I should change too" Draco chuckled.

"I'll meet you down here in half an hour" Hermione yelled over her shoulder as she ran up the stairs.

Draco groaned. "What does she _do_ to get ready!" he asked, irritated at himself for agreeing with her to change.

He walked up the stairs and into his room. Walking into his closet he looked at the muggle clothing he had had to wear ever since the beginning of summer. He looked from his left side to his right. On his left were some clothing more of the formal type and on his right were the casual clothing. He flicked his eyes back and forth trying to figure out how to dress for tonight.

In the next room Hermione was having the same debate with herself. She started making her way to her casual clothing for the fifth time and again she stopped and looked back at her formal clothing. "It's not a date Hermione! It's not a date! You don't need to dress up" she told herself again.

* * *

Forty five minutes later Draco was sitting on the couch in the lounge, staring up at the ceiling bored to tears and desperate for food. He looked down at himself again, nervous that maybe he had over dressed. He chose a black long-sleeved button-up shirt with jean pants. He knew it probably wasn't much but that didn't make him any less nervous.

Draco's head shot up, he straightened himself up, and made sure he looked ok as he heard footsteps on the stairs. He took a deep breath and tried to look as casual as ever.

That whole casual thing didn't work out too well though once Hermione came into sight. She wore a black tanktop with a blue button-up blouse on top, with it buttoned in the middle, a jean skirt that reached just slightly longer than mid-thigh. Her hair in a messy bun with some soft curls forming around her face.

"Um... er... uh we should get going" Draco stumbled. "I've already talked to the house-elves about it and it's fine" he added turning away. Draco walked in front and opened the door for her with a slight smile on his face, facing her with a warm sunset and a cab waiting by the sidewalk. They walked side by side quietly to the short distance to the cab and as Draco opened the door for Hermione they locked eyes.

Ten minutes later Draco was leading Hermione by hand to a table in the far corner of the restaurant. Hermione looked around at the 'restaurant'. It didn't really seem like a restaurant but it was probably the best one she's ever been to.

The restaurant was located on the beach itself. Instead of flooring it was sand, torches were burning throughout the restaurant's perimeter. Tall tables along with tall chairs were located all around the area, far apart from each other promising privacy.

Draco let go of Hermione's hand and took out the chair for her. Hermione smiled sweetly and took the seat, the butterflies in her stomach getting just a bit more fluttery. Hermione took another look around the place. It was probably the most romantic place she's ever been to. Better yet, ever been taken to. She took another deep breath trying to calm her nerves as best she could.

Draco's eyes flickered from place to place, not really knowing which one place it should settle on. It wanted to settle on Hermione and he often glanced at her as often as he dared to but staring might make her more uncomfortable than they both already were. He thought about starting a conversation, he rummaged through his mind for a conversation started but nothing really seemed interesting. Except for the whole you look beautiful comment. But he dismissed that thought quickly knowing it was going to go a different direction than what he wanted.

The waiter came by and they placed their orders. They sat there quietly for a few minutes.

"Er... You look nice" Draco finally stammered.

Hermione glanced up from gazing at the waves on the beach and transfered her gaze to Draco's face, glowing lightly from the torch and lamp lighting. "Thank you. You clean up pretty nicely yourself" she replied with a smile.

"Nice? That's it? Just nice?" he asked incredulously. He smirked. He had found a topic. Teasing her has always been one of his expertise. Even before they were friends, the only difference was that he was nice about it now.

"Oh so you say that I look nice but you have to look better?" she asked.

"Definately" Draco answered, point blank.

"Well I don't think that's quite right" Hermione said, knowing exactly what he was doing.

"And why not?"

"Because it's not like you're hot or something like that"

_Liar, Liar, Liar! _Her mind sang.

"Aw you don't think I'm hot?" Draco asked with a pout.

**Aww. He's so cute!**

_He's doing it on purpose!_

**But it's still cute! And he's doing it so you'll think he's cute!**

_No he's not! He's just doing it to torture me!_

"Hermione!" Draco asked as he clapped his hands in front of her face.

Hermione jumped and looked away.

"What?" she asked embarassed.

"Are you ok? You were zoned out for like ever there" he replied.

"Ya I'm fine. I was just thinking..." she said drifting off.

"About what?"

"Oh, nothing."

"Well it had to be something for you to zone out like that."

"Alright it was something but it's none of your business, how about that?"

"That's not that good. Cause I still don't know what it was you were thinking."

Hermione smiled, "Why must you be so nosy?"

Draco thought for a moment, "I don't know, really. But I am and you're just going to have to deal with that" he grinned.

Hermione laughed a bit, "What if I don't want to?"

"You're gonna have to. You still have another month and a half to spend with the oh so hot and amazing me!"

Hermione remained silent and simply rolled her eyes.

"Don't roll you eyes at me! That's rude!" Draco said in mock hurt.

"Don't you think it sounds a bit funny coming from you?" she countered.

"No, not really. Either way you changed the subject."

"I did?"

"Yes. You still haven't told me what it was you were thinking about."

"I'll tell you if you give me a good reason to why you want to know so badly."

"Uh... because I want to know."

"Oooh, sorry not good enough. New topic."

"Hey that's not fair!"

"And why not?"

"Cause... Cause... Cause it's not!"

Hermione smiled again, "What a great argument Draco."

Draco sighed. "Women..." he muttered to himself.

Hermione giggled silently.

"Aww is Draco frustrated?" she asked in a baby mock voice as the food arrived.

Draco glanced up from his food to Hermione's face. He glared at her and tried his best not to smile or laugh.

In the end he laughed anyways.

The rest of the dinner went by in silence. When they were done, Draco paid and they walked back to the house hand in hand, in more silence. Both of them having debates and squeals in their head. They were both enjoying the beautiful night and the presence of the other, they just refused to say it out loud.

Before either of them knew it they were in front og Hermione's bedroom. They both looked down at their intertwined hands. Hermione's insides squirmed like it was the end of the world. While Draco's nerves tangled themselves together like a hobo's hair.

**Kiss her you dimwit!**, his inner voice screamed.

_

* * *

_

_Ahhh! Is he going to kiss her? Hehe... Um... can I say sorry again for my lack of updates? Ok, Sorry! Anyways review replies!_

_**Chapter Seven**_

_**Setsuna-chan09**- Your back! Yay! I was wondering where you went! Sooo happy you thought it was funny! I was kinda worried ya'll were gonna think it was stupid. So happy I was wrong!_

_**Lostandconfused101-** Hehehe see it does payoff being my friend at times! XD Also very glad you thought it was funny!_

_**Sam's Firefly-** Aww I'm glad you like it! Thanks!_

_**Queen of the Scoubies- **Yay! Thanks!_

_**Icyhotsista1422-** Hehehe Thanks much!_

_**Michelle Felton-** Nope sadly he didn't. Poor baby... But he did in this chapter!_

_**Harryginny 4evr- **Whew! At least I'm still alive! XD Thanks for the reviews!_

_**Love Sponge- **Your welcome! It's a cool pen name! I would've never thought of it! And it still cracks me up when I see it. lol As for the mac and cheese. Its ok I'm pretty sure it would blow up on me too! XD_

_**Ruby Sunshine- **Sorry! Chapter nine's here!_

_**Chapter Eight**_

_**Queen of the Scoubies-** Ah! I'm sorry! I really am! I know I've been... not so responsible and I'm sorry! But now that I'm back in school it won't be cause I'm so lazy anymore! Seriously I get so much homework! So I'm sorry! But I really will try to find the time and write once I find it! That I promise you!_

_**AlwaysLove-** Thanks for the review and let me reply to you one by one. I'm really glad that you think it's a good story! For the spelling and grammar errors, I know I have a lot. Mostly that's because once I have the chapter written I don't re-read it or spell check it cause I get too excited. But I do know about them and thats why I apologize for it in my AN's in most chapters. Once I do finish this story I will edit it! As for the Laguna Beach thing. I started writing this story when the show Laguna Beach was still showing and I loved the show and I always wanted to go there so I thought about it and decided it was a pretty good place to do as a setting. This is my first HP fanfic and my first fanfic at all. Well at least my first that I actually went through with. So when I first started which was a long time before I posted the first chapter on here, I still wasn't really used to their characters yet and by the time I finally noticed they were OOC it was too late for me to change the whole thing without it being totally crappy. Now the whole British thing... well I'm not British, I know no one that is British (personally that is) so I am no expert and again like I said in the sentence before this I wasn't very used to writing their characters yet. And also to tell you the truth I pretty much forgot about it a lot of the time. Shhh! Don't tell! XD But hopefully you could tell that I did try to somewhat make them a little British. All that while though thank you for the criticism because I am looking for ways to get better! I really am happy though that you like it! And more fluff shall come your way as the story continues._

_**Ruby Sunshine- **Haha! That's funny! It's great you thought it's so funny! That makes me very happy!_

_**Sam's Firefly-** Hehe! I know its 'ew' but I needed something! And this came to mind and it's funny! (In my opinion and I know it is for Lostandconfused101 too)_

_**Weaselbee-** Yay! It's funny for you too!_

_**Michelle Felton- **I know isn't it! lol _

_**Lostandconfused101-** I am SOOO NOT worst than you! That is such an overstatement! I added a cliffie because I have the right to! Hehe! And I know how mad you get and it's funny! ILY Chels! lol XD Oh and you still remember our oh so wonderful word! lol_

_**Shortperson-** Hahaha! I love your name! That's hilarious! I couldn't help but think of this one guy I know! lol Thanks! _

_**Jenna-Bo-Benna- **Er... Sorry... But due to her toilet flushing she saw some... things. Hehe._

_Whew! Thanks for all the reviews guys! I really do appreciate that you're still willing to review me even though I can be so mean and make you wait for so long! _

_I just want to let ya'll know that this story (like it said in the last chapter Hermione only has one and a half months left) so it is pretty close to the end. I'm not really sure how many more chapters there will be. Its not really close as of now it could be between 5-10 more chapters or I could stretch it out and make more. But I'm still not sure and I still don't know what I want to happen between them yet. So if you've got any ideas like the whole cooking lessons thing I'd love to hear them and I'll definately fit it in somewhere before the end! KK reviews please! _

_Peace and Love_


	10. Always Expect the Unexpected

_Guess who's back, back, back. Back again! Yeah, I'm back! Holy flipping crap. I haven't updated this story since October! I am so sorry! I'm pretty sure most of you guys would know the deal with parents, school, grades, blah, blah, blah. And I kinda forgot about how long it's been since I last updated. I had this finished on Friday but something was wrong adn they wouldn't let me upload it. Then last night they were doing upgrades or whatnot. But it's finally here! Also, this is the last chapter! More about that on the AN at the bottom. On to the story!_

Disclaimer: I need to write a disclaimer. If I don't write a disclaimer I could get sued. I don't wanna be sued so I'm gonna write a disclaimer. This is my disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. JK Rowling owns Harry Potter. That was my disclaimer. So now you can't sue me cause I wrote a disclaimer.

* * *

Draco moved his head down a fraction of an inch while Hermione stared up into his eyes and gulped. Draco saw that Hermione was in no way going to move in, he did. Slowly he bent his head down further. Hermione moved her head to the other side and stepped back. 

"Um... Thanks for dinner. Good night, Draco," Hermione gave a small smile with her eyes downcast. She turned around and stepped into her room and shut it quietly behind her. She leaned back on her door and closed her eyes. She stood there motionless for a few moments telling herself that she had done the right thing. Since there was no way she could convince herself of that, she sighed and went into her bathroom.

After getting ready for bed, Hermione stood in front of the mirror, hands on the counter, staring at the person staring back at her. She looked so much different from the way she'd looked when she was getting ready for her 'date' just hours before.

Her eyes were sad and close to tears. Her face was crumpled and gloomy. She just looked plain miserable. Not only that, she felt incredibly miserable, too. She shook her head and turned away from her reflection. Getting under the covers of her bed, she stared up at her ceiling.

"It was the right thing to do. It was the right thing to do," she muttered under her breath.

She _knew_ it was the right thing, she just had to make herself _believe_ it. She had to make herself see through the lies she was feeling for Draco and feel the truth. The truth that she couldn't fall for him. Bad thing was... She already did. Tonight she turned herself away because she couldn't fall any deeper than she already had. It was bad enough as it was.

She would have to go back to Grimmauld Place in just a little over a month and it would just make everything complicated. Just because Harry, the Weasleys' and everyone else back at home _somewhat_ accepted Draco into the Order it didn't exactly mean that the past seven years had been forgotten. It was pretty much a mere tolerance. With just a tiny bit of gratefulness for the information he had shared with them. Information that helped the defeat of Voldemort come much more quickly and made it just a bit easier.

Still though, Hermione doubted that they would be giddy when she suddenly came back with a boyfriend. A boyfriend with the name of Draco Malfoy.

In fact, if she knew them at all she could bet that Fred and George were probably taking people's bets on how bad Malfoy had gotten beaten up over the course of the summer. Ron, would probably say that Hermione wouldn't be walking through the door with a badly injured Draco slumping behind, she'd come through dragging the dead body of him. While Harry, the twins, and Ginny would be laughing and possibly even Mr. Weasley and rest of the adults, except Mrs. Weasley who would probably be yelling at them to behave but secretly agreeing with the rest. Even someone as motherly and caring as Mrs. Weasley couldn't just toss the trouble the Malfoy's had given her family through the years out the window.

Hermione repositioned herself on the bed so she was lying on her side, facing her balcony, the beach, and the dark sky filled with twinkling stars. A small smile appeared on her lips as she thought about all her friends back home. She never really had the time to miss them considering the crazy thoughts that have been running through her mind since she got here, have taken up all her time.

A loud sigh escaped her as Draco crept back into the confines of her no-longer-sane-mind. She clenched her eyes shut and blew out a noisy breath. She was never going to fall asleep. The thought of the day to come wasn't making her feel all that much better, either.

"I'm making too big of a deal with this. So, I didn't let him kiss me. So what? It's not like we're actually a... couple," she whispered to herself, the last word tasting weird in her mouth.

**Nor will you ever be a couple if you don't get your act together,** her inner voice hissed.

_Get my act together? I'm finally getting my act together. That's the reason I didn't kiss him tonight. _

**Could you please stop thinking about what it is your supposed to do, what the right thing is, and what other people would think. Think about what you want,** the voice replied taking a sympathetic yet annoyed tone and making extra emphasis on the 'you want' part. **Oh geez, forgive me for being all cliche-y here but forget about everything and listen to what your heart wants. You've listened to your brain all your life. The only other time that a guy has ever seemed interested in you was in your fourth year with Viktor Krum but you never felt anything with him, so I stayed out of it. Then again there's also that Ronald Weasley but... well... I don't think we really need an explanation on why he's just... not Mr. Right. Too many to name,** The voice continued taking a bit of a humorous tone to her voice towards the last few sentences.

_Ron? What are you talking about? He's never liked me..._

**Oh, dear Merlin! Brightest witch not exactly the brightest girl in general. That boy has only liked you since about your first year. And only about more than half of the Hogwart's population had noticed that. I assume even most professors did. Not to worry about that though, were way past him. Were onto Mr. Sexy here, as you called him earlier, if I remember correctly. **

Hermione didn't know if it were her mere imagination or if the voice were wiggling its eyebrows at her. She did know however that hearing a voice in her head and wondering whether it had eyebrows or not was just a plain, clear sign of insanity. She shook that thought out of her head and thought back to what the voice had said to her. She was already far too deep into insanity as it was, a bit more couldn't really make matters worse.

_I so did not call him Mr. Sexy,_ she thought haughtily as a blush crawled its way onto her cheeks. _Either way, it's not all that easy to ignore my brain since you never exactly shut up. _

The voice 'huffed'. (As much as a voice in your head could huff, anyway.) **The only reason I'm in your head and 'insistently bother you' as you so think, is to help put you in the right path. Again, I apologize for the cheesy movie line, but it's the truth. Think about it Hermione. When did I show up in your head? I haven't been here all you life. The only voice you had was your own and your conscience, which is me in case you didn't know, every once in a while. So I guess in a way I have been here your whole life but what I mean is that I haven't always spoken to you. When was it that I came and started speaking to you and 'bother' you?**

Hermione took a few moments to think back through the last few years. As far as she could remember it was true, the voice hadn't always been with her. She thought back to the last few months and vaguely remembered that the first time the voice had made its appearance was--what do you know!-- just a while after she'd arrived.

_Okay, so you may have a point there,_ she thought grumpily knowing her stupid voice was right.

**May I just have the moment to say I told you so? Now, Hermione you've listened to me before, Why won't you listen to me now? Despite my annoyingness, which I know I tend to be incredibly irritating at times, you know I'm only telling you what's best for you.**

Hermione sighed, she knew that the voice was right... again. _You know, I'd rather have you go back to your bothersome ranting than have you being all... smart._

**Don't worry, too much. I'll go back to that sooner or later. For now though, you need to tell him. Tell him how you truly and honestly feel. **

_I... I can't. I... I just can't. It's complicated._

**Explain.**

_You never give up do you?_

**Just like you. I am you, Hermione. A different part of your mind but you nonetheless. **

_Honest truth?_

**Always.**

_I'm scared. Scared of so many different things... I'm scared of what'll happen if I do this. What Harry, the Weasleys', and the rest of the Order would think. I never cared about what others thought of me before but this... Everyone in the Order. They're my family. The only family I have left. They've been there for me through everything, including my parents' deaths. I'm scared that if I let this happen they'll no longer accept me. I know they've mostly accepted Draco but... I also know that even though he's one of us now the past years have not been forgotten. I'm scared that... If I let Draco completely in that it'll give him a chance to hurt me. How the hell am I supposed to know if he really likes me the way I seem to like him? I mean I guess I can see now that he does like me but how much and for how long? I'm scared that if this happens and everything turns out okay then one way or another sooner or later it'll be taken away from me. Sure You-Know-Who is dead, I saw it with my own eyes, but how are we so sure that he can't find a way to come back again, like the last time?_

Hermione then realized that she was crying and had said all of this aloud in a soft whisper. She sniffled and wiped her eyes with the back of her hand.

**Oh, Hermione! I honestly don't know what to say. Firstly, I'm most certain that you do not need to worry about everyone's reactions. They're your friends, your family, they love you and care about you for who you are not who you're dating. Sure, they may be surprised at first but they'll come around once they know that you're truly happy. Secondly, he does care about you and like you just the same as you like him. I mean your second day here and he was already flirting with you let alone kissed you. Since then he's kissed you a few more times and tonight he wanted to kiss you and it wasn't because you were about to kill him like the other times. Now lastly, it's done with, he's over. He's gone, he's dead. He's not coming back. And If --Merlin forbid-- something did happen at least you'll have Draco there to help you get through it. Hermione, I'm in your head, not his, so I can't honestly promise with complete certainty that Draco won't hurt you but you must at least give it a try. For crying out loud, you're seventeen and you've never even so much as a kiss!**

_Hey! I've kissed Viktor before!_

**But did you feel anything?** Upon Hermione's silence the voice continued.** No, you didn't but you felt something with Draco the first he kissed you. May I remind you that that happened on your second day here, too? When you weren't even considering this at all.**

Hermione sighed. All of this was true. Her heart had made its final decision long ago, though, it was only now that her mind finally made its own decision. She was going to do this. She was going to give in to her heart's desire. She sighed a heavy sigh as a big weight was lifted off her chest. She needed to talk to Draco. She got up and was about to walk out when she caught sight of the time it was just past three in the morning, she'd been in her room for nearly four hours, just thinking. No wonder she felt a headache creeping its way through her mind. Draco would be asleep by now, so she decided to talk to him in the morning. Even though she was absolutely exhausted she knew there was no way she could fall asleep; she was wide awake, anxious for the talk that she was forbidding herself to chicken out of, that would take place in a few long hours. She needed something to occupy herself because just sitting here she was bound to think more and she was fairly certain that her brain would blow up, covering the entire room in brain goo.

"Ugh!" she groaned as she shook the mental image away. Not wanting to test her theory, she decided she'd go to the library. Opening her door slightly, she peeked out and made sure Draco wasn't out there. Quickly and as quietly as she could she made her way down to the library.

Hermione took a deep breath as the library door shut quietly behind her. Oh, how comforting it was to be back on familiar ground. She breathed in the scent of books; a scent she hadn't been in the presence of for far too long. It had been over a month since she last read a book. A record for her. She walked around the library, which was a whole lot bigger than she had noticed the first few times she'd been in here, running her hands through the shelves and shelves of books. A loud, deep sigh escaped her lips in content. As she walked around she picked up a few books that looked interesting to her. Hermione sat down on the couch once she had enough books. She picked up the first book in her small pile and started reading, not even bothering to read the title.

* * *

A few hours later, the door to the library opened and Draco stepped in. His eyes roamed the room before him and his eyes caught sight of the sleeping form of Hermione. She was curled up on the couch with a book in her hands which was slowly slipping from her grasp. Draco stared at her for a moment, forbidding himself to think of anything about her, and before he knew it he was standing in front of her, his hands taking a mind of their own, grabbed the blanket that lay on the back of the couch and draped it lightly over her body. He stepped back and walked out of the library.

* * *

Another few hours later, Hermione jumped up from her slumber due to a thump. She looked around and her eyes fell on the book that now lay upside down on the floor. She glared at it as if it had just insulted her. Sighing, she picked it up and placed it back atop the small pile of books next to the couch. She rubbed her eyes and rolled her head around to get rid of the stiffness in it. It was then that she noticed the blanket that had fallen on her lap when she jumped up. "Huh," she muttered sleepily. Briefly wondering of who had put it on her she decided to shrug it off. It was probably just the house elves. She sat still for a bit willing her sleepiness to blast into oblivion, only to fail miserably as her head slowly drooped down. A small gasp escaped her as her eyes flew open and she nearly jumped out of her skin when a loud 'ding dong' pierced the silence. It was the doorbell, she knew, but who was it? Who could possibly be here to visit them? Anyone that she knew that would even think about visiting them were banned to come here by Dumbledore, to make sure that Draco and Hermione had the whole summer to themselves and whatnot. 

Slowly, she went over to the door and stepped out. On her way to see who it was she remembered that she had just woken up and most likely looked like a mess, not mention she probably had morning breath. She ran upstairs and into her room to get ready for the day. A half hour later she was making her way back down again.

As she got closer to the front hall she looked around to see any signs of life. Then she heard voices coming from the living room. The first thing she saw was Draco perched on the arm chair in the corner of the room, lazily. Scanning the room as she stepped into it she saw that no one else was there. Her eyebrows scrunched up in a confusion. Currently forgetting about the events of last night she said, "I heard voices. Is someone here?"

Draco continued to look at the wall, which seemed to be completely and utterly interesting to him, the only sign to show that he had heard Hermione was when his eyes narrowed slightly. "Hearing voices usually suggests insanity, Granger," he said, his voice dripping with cold hatred. "But don't worry today'll be your lucky day."

Hermione blinked as the events of the night before rushed back to her. She thought of the ways that he would react to the conversation that she'd ran over and over in her head but she didn't think of his reaction to what happened last night. Her reply was cutoff however when someone exclaimed her name from behind her. She whipped around and her eyes widened in surprise and excitement as her face broke into a big smile. "Harry!" She hurried over and threw her arms around him.

Harry stumbled back a bit but regained his balance as he hugged her back. "Hey, Mione. How've you been," he asked as Hermione released him from her death grip.

"I've been... Okay," she replied. Hermione peeked over Harry's shoulder when she saw a flash of red. "Ginny," she squealed as she ran over and attacked her other best friend. "Mione," Ginny squealed equally at the same time. In short, there were a lot of squealing in which the guys winced at.

"Oh, Merlin! Hermione, don't you ever, ever, ever leave me again! Stuck in a house full of guys and mum; not exactly my dream. It was like... like... It was chaos! I'll admit, it was pretty entertaining at times but complete chaos," Ginny stated. Hermione laughed, "Oh, I'm sorry, Ginny. I won't let you go through that on your own again," Hermione promised as she dragged her best friends over to the couch.

It went on like this for about the next half hour with Ginny sharing all the craziness that took place while Hermione was gone and Harry occasionally trying to defend himself. Ginny took a deep breath and blew out a big sigh as she finally took time to breath and Harry immediately took that chance to butt in. "So, Mione, how've you and Draco been doing?" He received a glare from the redhead and confirmed that he had indeed interrupted her but turned her attention to Hermione to hear her answer.

Hermione's good mood decreased a bit and she took a quick glance at Draco from the corner of her eye. He was still sitting in his chair in that same lazy manner he had been in but now with a bored look on his face but his eyes said otherwise as they glared balls of fire into the carpet. "Er, it's been... different," Hermione finally answered. Harry nodded and chuckled lightly as he said, "I would think so." He hadn't noticed the difference in Hermione's attitude. Ginny however did and she was now looking at Hermione with a look that said 'What's going on?' eyebrows raised and everything. Hermione pretended she didn't see and changed the topic before Ginny said anything. "So what're you guys doing here? I thought you weren't allowed to visit us."

"Oh, oh, oh! Can I tell her, Harry? I want to tell her! I'm going to tell her!" Ginny said, jumping up and down a bit, all curiosity from before, forgotten. For now at least. Hermione looked at Harry, then Ginny, then back again wondering what the heck was going on.

"Well, Mione, we have some good new for you," Harry said right before Ginny exclaimed, "You're free!" Hermione switched her gaze back to Ginny. "What?"

"You're free to go. You can come back to Grimmauld Place with us! Like, now!" Ginny exclaimed, looking at Hermione expectantly, waiting for her to be as excited as she was. Hermione's eyes flicked to Draco of their own accord. He was still exactly the same but Hermione could tell that he was now paying attention.

* * *

Draco's POV 

"You're free!" I heard Ginny shriek, which brought me out of my thoughts and I instantly listened in to hear how Hermione would reply. I didn't want to care but I did. All last night, I'd thought of how I was going to go on acting around Hermione after what happened but then this huge surprise came and... it was just too unexpected. From all that's happened in my life I've known to expect the unexpected but this just completely shocked me. I shook my head and came back to reality. I could feel Hermione looking at me and I fought to keep still, look the way I had for the past hour and to keep my eyes trailed to the ground. I wanted to so badly see her face, her reaction to this but I couldn't give her the satisfaction of knowing that I cared at all about what she did.

This was killing me, why wasn't she saying anything? Why was she still staring at me? Does she know that I care? Was I that obvious or what?!

"Uh, why? I mean I thought I had another few weeks here," she finally said.

Why did she care about the why? Shouldn't she have been jumping for joy by now? Then again, this was Hermione... She always needed to ask about fifty question, to know all the details and whatever.

"Yes... but Dumbledore said that he knew that you two had already gotten along and whatnot. He didn't really explain much so I don't know. You can talk to him when we get back. But... Well... Never mind," Ginny said. I could here the suspicion in her voice.

"But what, Ginny?" Hermione asked. Yeah, but what?

"It's just... Well, I expected you to be a whole lot more excited about this." Huh. Well, I guess I did, too. I mean, I didn't hear her squealing like a pig like she was earlier when she first saw them. Why wasn't she excited about this? Or was it that she was excited but she wanted to spare my feelings and pretend she was sad about leaving?

_It's because she doesn't want to leave you._

I ignored the voice just like I had for the past few hours. It told me to kiss Hermione and I did. Well, I was going to but then she walked away. I wouldn't feel like crap right now if I hadn't listened to the stupid voice. So, I've decided never to listen to it again.

"Oh, I am excited, Gin. I am! I'm just curious as to why Dumbledore would've changed his mind."

"Who cares, Mione? I mean ignore the why and just be happy it's happening! I mean you can finally come back with us," Harry said. I guess, he too was disappointed at the way Hermione reacted to their 'great and fabulous' news.

"Yeah, you're right. So when do we leave?" I don't know if it was just me or was there something wrong with the way her voice sounded? It didn't sound cheerful. I could tell she was trying to make it sound happy but it didn't. Why was she faking it? Why would she need to fake it? Hermione, why the hell are you doing this to me?! You're going to drive me mad!

"We can leave as soon as you're ready." I didn't even bother to listen enough to find out who had said that. I was just bummed. I don't know what the hell I was expecting when Harry and Ginny had first told me that we could leave. I mean I knew that Hermione would've left. I knew that. I guess, there was still a part of me though that was hoping she wouldn't. Stupid hopes. Who was I kidding when I thought that she would actually stay here with me instead of going back to that huge ugly house full of her friends.

"All right, then! I'll go pack and I'll be back down in fifteen minutes," I heard her say. Now, I could hear a hint of excitement and happiness in her voice. Maybe, she just wanted to make sure that this wasn't some prank or something.

"I'm going to go pack, too." I was surprised when I realized that it was my mouth that'd come out of. No, I couldn't go now! She going the same way I was, sure it was only like a minutes walk but it was going to be torture. I just knew it. But I couldn't take it back now. I got up, reluctantly and left the room, walking as fast as I could without being too obvious. I could hear Hermione's soft footsteps behind me.

I was safe until I got to the stairs where I heard her softly call my name. I pretended not to hear and walked just a tad bit faster. She kept calling my name and I kept ignoring her. About ten more steps and I'd be to my room. "Draco!" I heard her growl just as a small hand grabbed me by my arm and turned me around. "I need to talk to you," she said as I looked anywhere but her. Oh, great this was going to be that talk that everyone gets when they get rejected. That whole speech where they're like 'it's not you, it's me' and crap. No. I, Draco Malfoy, was not going to get that talk from, Granger of all people. Nope, it wasn't going to happen.

I finally met her eyes with the coldest glare I could muster. I refused to let it go as I looked down at her big, brown eyes. "I need to pack," was all I said before I snatched my arm out of her grip and walked away.

* * *

Hermione's POV

I watched Draco until the door to his room slammed shut. I screwed up. I screwed up bad. Closing my eyes, I took a few deep breaths willing myself not to cry. No, I was _not_ going to cry. He's made me cry too many times already. I could fix this. I knew I could. I didn't know how, exactly but I'll figure it out. He couldn't possibly leave without properly saying goodbye to me, could he? Oh, Merlin, I hope not.

I walked into my room and headed for my closet to start packing. Upon opening the closet door I saw that it was empty. What the hell? I looked around and saw my bags in front of my bed, already packed. Everything in the room was the way it was when I'd first arrived here. What seemed like a year ago but was really only a few weeks ago. I sighed, so much for being able to take my time as I thought of how I was going to fix this situation.

I grabbed my bags and headed out the door. I turned around just once to get one last look at the room I knew I would miss so much. I closed my eyes and turned away, closing the door. I looked down the hall to Draco's room and saw that it was still shut. I debated whether to go knock and find out if he was still in there. If he was I could talk to him.

"Hermione."

My head turned to the other side and I saw Harry coming over to where I was standing. "Are you ready to go?" he asked. "Yeah, let's go," I mumbled starting to pass Harry but he grabbed my arm. I looked up curiously at him.

"What's going on, Mione?" he asked, concern in his eyes.

"Nothing. I'm fine," I said.

"Mione, I know you too damn well to believe that. What is it?"

"It's just... I'm just going to miss this house. I mean it's huge and pretty and the ocean being right there. It's beautiful here. So I'm going to miss it," I answered. It was true I _was_ going to miss this house. It was great here. Of course it wasn't what I was most concerned about right now but it was still half the truth. Which is better than a complete lie.

Harry seemed to be debating with himself whether or not to believe me. "Okay, I guess I know what you mean," he allowed. "Let's go." He took my bags from me and carried it himself. I walked with him silently down the stairs and back to the front of the house where we met up with Ginny and Draco. I tried to meet Draco's eyes but he refused to look at me at all.

"All right, let's go. We have to go out to apparate. Dumbledore put some charm on the house that won't let you apparate, that's why we had to ring the door bell," Harry said walking out after Ginny. I waked out after him and I could hear Draco behind me. I walked over to where Harry and Ginny now stood waiting for me about fifty feet away from the house.

"This is good. So, Draco, mate, you good?" Harry said.

"Yeah. I'll see you guys soon," Draco replied, looking at only Harry and Ginny.

"Okay, we're set. Mione, you ready?"

"Yeah," I answered. I looked back to Draco, there was no way I could talk to him now. I'll have to find some other way, some other time. "Bye, Draco," I said.

"See you," he muttered, still avoiding my eyes.

"Mione, I'm gonna apparate with you since Harry has your bags," Ginny said as she took hold of my arm.

I heard a loud crack and saw that Harry had already left. I had to go, too. "Bye," I said again and with one last look and sad smile I apparated. The last thing I saw was Draco finally meeting my eyes. But it wasn't with the glare that held hatred in them that he had given me earlier. This time they held sadness.

* * *

_And there you have it! The last chapter of Summer of Definite Insanity! I'm finally done! But can I just say: HOLY FREAKING CRAP! That was the longest chapter I've ever written! Anyway, there will be an epilogue and I'll get that up in the next two weeks or so. If you have any questions, ANY AT ALL. I know you guys have at least one thing you want to ask. No matter what it is. Just ask me in a review and I'll answer all questions in a Q&A that I'll post up after the epilogue. _

_Review replies!!_

_**Setsuna-chan09**_- _Aw, you're welcome! I love all my reviewers especially the ones that have been there since like, the beginning ya know? And yes, I know what you mean. Gah, school. I've grown a liking to cliffies. They're so fun._

_**Sam's Firefly**_- _Most of the time it is right. But I guess it didn't turn out that well this time..._

_**Weaselbee**_- _Ah! Yeah, I actually got this idea from you! It was just going to be a visit but I decided to put a big twist. Hehe, hope I didn't disappoint!_

_**dracoisthesexiestmanalive**_- _Firstly, your penname is absolutely true. Well, at least, he's one of them. Anyway, thanks! Glad you liked it!_

_**Mysterygalwolf**_- _Well he tried to kiss her... And I FINALLY updated. Sorry for the looooong wait._

_**verdichick**_- _I finally wrote the next chapter! Hope you didn't think of this as a possibility._

_**xx.Live.Your.Dreams.xx**_- _Sorry, I couldn't stretch it out anymore. But not to worry it's not completely over just yet!_

_**AlwaysLove**_- _Thanks! I'm glad I did better. And yeah I know what you mean. Again, Thanks!_

_**winchesterkid202**_- _Sorry for the wait!_

_**Queen of the Scoubies**_- _Yeah, I wrote more! It's okay, I'm sorry for the wait!_

_**Michelle Felton**_- _If you hurt me, you'll never find out if it will EVER work out with them. But he did TRY to kiss her, so you can't hurt me._

_**lostandconfused101**_- _Now you know what happens! Honestly, I have no clue where I got the idea. That or I just can't remember anymore..._

_**Ruby Red Sunshine**_- _I'm sorry! I really am! But I'm back! And I didn't leave the story. I won't ever leave it._

_**xoMRS.xoFELTONxo**_- _Aw, thank you so much! You have no clue how good that makes me feel! I hope this chapter was just as good if not even better!_

_**Cucu Bananas**_- _I know it was pure torture for you guys and I'm sorry! But it won't make as long this time to get the epilogue up. That much I promise you._

_**Mudblood Beauty**_- _Thank you! Haha, I hope you had a better encounter with the mac and cheese than they did!_

_Whew! Thank you to everyone who read and reviewed the last chapter and I hope you guys are still with me even though it's taken me like a year to update this! Again, I am truly, honestly, very sorry for how long it took me but I won't take that long to get the epilogue up. And again if you have questions its your chance to ask away! I hope you guys liked it and that you don't hate me too much!_


	11. Miserable Without You

_Okay, firstly I have to say I'm sorry cause I apparently forgot to put in an important note in the last chapter. The story's not totally at an end! Okay, well this story is but the story of Draco and Hermione isn't. Okay, what I'm saying is that THERE WILL BE A SEQUEL! So don't worry there's more in store for them. The only reason I ended this story is because it's been a year and to tell you the truth, I got kinda tired of it. I wanted to start a new story so I'm going to. I'm not really sure of anything about the sequel yet like when it'll be out, how long it's gonna be, blah, blah, blah. I'm still outlining. Yeah, I'm actually outlining! I'm actually gonna know what the heck I wanna do with it. I'm so proud of myself. But trust me when I say that Draco and Hermione aren't done just yet, I'm a sucker for happy endings. More about the sequel at the bottom! Anyway, enough of me yapping. Have fun reading this._

_Disclaimer: Ten chapters later and onto the epilogue we are. If you still honestly need me to write a disclaimer then here it is: I do NOT own Harry Potter, I never did, don't know, NEVER will. OH! I certainly hope you don't miss the appointment I made for you at the mental asylum nearest to you. I'm very, very concerned for your health about you thinking that I own Harry Potter. I know, aren't I just SO considerate?! Yeah... It's okay, you don't have to thank me. Have fun at the asylum!_

* * *

On the third room to the right, after a couple of turns here and there, on the second floor of Grimmauld Place was Hermione sitting on her bed, staring at a random spot on the wall. It seemed like a miracle that a hole in it hadn't appeared as Hermione had been staring at that same exact place for almost fifteen minutes now. 

It was five, six, seven hours since she got back. Exactly, she wasn't sure, if you asked her it had seemed like years. She had come back to Grimmauld Place with only a few people present, for that she was thankful but then the Weasley twins appeared, along with a few other Order members, Lupin, Tonks, and Shacklebolt were among them. Soon enough it had turned into a full blown celebration. For what was unclear. Hermione was sure it wasn't for her return, she'd only been gone for two months, they surely couldn't have missed her all that much. She probably would've known the cause of the sudden party if she had paid one bit of attention to anyone who talked to her at all.

Everyone had welcomed her back and shared some stories of events she'd missed out on but most walked off after about five minutes of talking to her, annoyed that she wasn't finding their stories the least bit amusing.

Her mind was whirring with jumbled thoughts, it really was a wonder how her head was still intact and connected to the rest of her body instead of it rolling off and running off to the nearest car that would happily squish it to its peaceful death.

Everytime Hermione would focus on one thought and one thought only it would run away from her in less than five seconds like it was being chased off by the Hogwarts Express.

Hermione blinked.

She blinked again.

She blinked a few more times.

She looked around her and gazed at the room in wonder and a bit of amazement as if she had just been swallowed up by a hippogriff and instead of being dead inside the stomach of said hippogriff she ended up in her room.

Her shoulders slumped as she heaved a big, loud sigh and she threw herself back onto her bed. With her eyes clenched shut she banged her head with her fists a few times.

"Get-out, get-out, get-out. Get-out-of-my-head-you-stupid-prat!" she enunciated each word with a clash to her head. She repeated this a few times and finally stopped as she started seeing white spots. Considering she had her eyes closed she knew that that could not be a good thing. A concussion wouldn't exactly help her situation. All it would really do was give her a massive migraine. She thought about this for a moment.

Could any more pain really find a free space in her body where it would squeeze itself and give her more pain?

What if she knocked herself out? She could maybe- hopefully - find some peace in it.

She shook her head forcefully, enough to rattle her brain, but unfortunately not enough to rattle it so much that each and every thought she had of _him_- which were all - would come flying out.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid! I should've known, I should've known that it was going to end up this way! He's right. Brightest witch of our generation my arse..." She took a deep breath to help keep herself sane. Now that she thought about it, it was a wonder how there was any air left in the world with the amount of deep breaths and sighs she's been doing all day. She heard her name being called somewhere. It sounded a lot like Malfoy. Yeah, like he was going to be here to see her. Her mind was playing cruel, cruel, cruel tricks on her. She heard thumping. "Urghh!" she screamed in frustration. "You're going to be death of me, you are!" She added as an after thought.

"Who is?" a voice inquired.

Hermione nearly jumped to the ceiling. Her eyes snapped open and she glared at the owner of said voice.

"Do you know how to knock?" she asked bitterly.

"Oh well, yes. Actually, I do. That's why I've been standing outside your door for nearly the past five minutes knocking and calling your name, see?" Ginny held out her hand showing Hermione her knuckles. It was getting a bit red. "These bloody doors are too hard for their own good. So I resulted to thumping."

Hermione thought for a second. It couldn't hurt to ask, right? "Is Malfoy here?" she asked a bit hesitantly.

Ginny didn't even so much as miss a second. "Malfoy? No, why would he be? Is there a certain reason he should be here?" she asked with an eyebrow slowly creeping its way higher and higher on her forehead.

Hermione looked away. "No, of course not. It was- I just- Well, I suppose being with the git for the past two months it's just a relief to be away from him."

"So you're asking for him?"

"I wasn't asking for him! I was simply wondering if he was here. I guess- I- My mind's just not yet focused on being back here and away from Malfoy."

"Uh-huh, sure. Mione, I know you better than this. What is it?"

"What is what?"

"Don't play dumb with me! What's the deal with you and Malfoy?"

"Nothing! Nothing, whatsoever! How could you even think for a second there would be some 'deal' between me and Malfoy!"

"Again, I repeat, I know you better than this. You're hurting my feelings here, give me some credit, please! I know I may not be as smart as you but I'm also not as stupid as my thickheaded brothers, namely Ron."

Hermione's lips turned up a fraction of an inch. "Gin, seriously there's nothing wrong. I'm just incredibly tired with having to deal with Malfoy and you guys all of a sudden surprising me by getting me out so much earlier... I don't know, Gin. I can't explain it."

Ginny blinked, astonished. "Merlin's pink tutu, Hermione! What the bloody hell is wrong? What did Malfoy do to you to have you act like this?"

It was Hermione's turn to blink. "Excuse me?"

"You can't explain it! You said you couldn't explain what was wrong or what wasn't wrong. Hermione, that's serious. You always have an explanation for everything. _Always_."

Hermione pursed her lips and huffed but remained silent.

"I didn't say it to upset you or anything. Simply to prove a point. Come on. You know you can tell me, Mione. Unless of course you'd rather share this information with Harry and Ron?" Ginny asked, a hint of a smile gracing her face.

That comment pretty much just did Hermione in. She knew she needed someone to talk to about this before she completely went over to the other side. The side of insanity. It really didn't sound so appealing and a wall broke down in her and she told Ginny everything that happened with Malfoy, -with every single detail she could remember - all her thoughts and just everything that she needed to get out of her system came out of her mouth as if a dam of memories, thoughts, and emotions had broken down.

Over an hour later Hermione finished. There were a few moments of silence. Hermione was intent on keeping her mouth shut, scared of what would come out if she opened it though she knew perfectly well that she had already said everything she needed to.

"Bloody hell," Ginny whispered from beside her. "You're serious!"

"Er, well, yes."

"I mean... I saw and felt the tension between you guys earlier but I thought it was because of another row you two had or a miracle happened and you accidentally kissed but... Well with what you just told me... It wasn't an accident, it happened more than once, and - Holy Mother of Merlin, you're in love with him," she breathed. "This is like miracle of miracles."

"Yeah, tell me something I don't know."

"He's in love with you, too."

"Yeah, I- WHAT?! I thought _I'd _gone mad! He doesn't feel the same about me. I mean, I've accepted the fact that he _fancies _me but being _in love _with me is a... it's a whole different matter. On the topmost, highest level of just plain and utter madness."

"I'm pretty sure you've already covered the fact that he is in love with you. You're just choosing to be thickheaded and ignore it."

Hermione ignored her. "Do you reckon we should schedule an appointment at St. Mungos?"

Ginny sighed with a small smile. "Hermione..."

Again she was ignored. "I mean the sooner the better, right? Merlin knows what's in our head that's making us think like this. Could be fatal." Hermione nodded her head at an incredible speed.

"Stop before you become Nearly Headless Hermione."

"Don't tell anyone about this, Ginny. Please don't." Hermione sighed but did as she was told.

"I promise I won't. You know you can trust me."

"And don't try to do anything about this, either."

"I- Well I should go. I'll talk to-"

"Ginny! I mean it! Don't! Don't even think about it! This is between me and him, okay? Please leave it that way."

Ginny looked at her best friend. She saw the pleading in her eyes, she sighed reluctantly and said, "All right. I won't. Good night, Mione."

Hermione sighed in relief and smiled. "Thanks. Good night."

Ginny walked out and shut the door quietly behind her, "As long as it's what's best for you."

* * *

It'd been a month since Ginny had talked to Hermione. Ginny could see that Hermione really was miserable, she was acting as best she could, enough to fool everyone but Ginny could see through it. At first she thought nothing of it, then she just turned a blind eye, but now she's had enough. She wanted Hermione back. The Hermione that was her best friend. The Hermione that she'd missed for the past three months. 

She was on her way up to Hermione's room when Hermione met her half way.

Ginny smiled, "Hey, Mione."

"Hey."

"How's it going?" Ginny took her hand out of the pocket of her robes and casually brushed her hand against Hermione's.

Hermione frowned a bit when she felt Ginny's hand leave a wet, cold trail on her hand. She was about to look at what it was when all of a sudden she was spinning at an unbelievable speed. She clenched her eyes shut and focussed on keeping her lunch in her stomach. When she felt her feet touch the ground again, swaying, her knees immediately buckled under her. She waited for the ground to come into contact with her body. It never came. Instead a pair of soft but firm arms wound around her. She jumped a bit at the unexpected feeling.

She was about to open her eyes to find out who's arms she was in when her stomach lurched. Using every fiber in her body she willed to keep her stomach from covering said arms' owner.

After getting her stomach in control, she tested her knees. A bit wobbly but they could hold her. At least she hoped they would. Sensing that she was capable of standing herself up the arms withdrew and she frowned a bit at the lost of contact. She took a deep breath and hoped that everything had stopped spinning. Opening her eyes the first thing she saw was the form of a man standing a few feet ahead of her. A man with blindingly blonde hair.

But not the kind of blinding that made you want to clench your eyes shut and hope it would go away.

No.

It was the kind of blinding that was like when a light suddenly turned on after being bathed in darkness for hours. A blinding that took a few moments to get accustomed to before it became welcoming. And Merlin's sky blue painted toenails with flowers, be damned to oblivion, was it welcoming.

She quenched that thought for long enough to look around them. They were in a room.

A room in Grimmauld Place. The formal dining room in Grimmauld Place. The place where she had been three long months ago. Where she had first been told about spending the summer with Malfoy. Where she had blamed Lupin that the Order had gone mad and they were trying to take her down with them. And down she went.

Wasn't Ginny just the most creative person ever?

Ginny.

_Oh, I'm going to kill her... _Hermione thought.

She felt someone's eyes on her. And being one of the only two people in the room she had a slight hunch as to who was watching her every move. What the hell was she supposed to do? What was she going to say to him? She took a deep breath. Might as well get this over with as fast as possible. She turned her head and met his eyes.

Grey met with brown.

* * *

Okay. Yup. It's done. This story is done. It's crazy, I just finished my first story and it's just... well it's just crazy. It doesn't feel like it's finished though, I know. I'll get the sequel up as soon as I can. I've decided, though, that it'll only be a one-shot. Don't worry it'll be a pretty long one-shot. Maybe. Hopefully. Gah, I'll do what I can with it. Like I said before I don't know yet when it'll be out but most likely not for another... hm, two-ish months? I hope so. Reason why it'll take that long? Because two other ideas have already plagued my mind. They'll also be one-shots, at least I'm gonna _try _and keep them as one-shots. And yes, they will be Dramiones. Anyway, my muse separated into two and ran off to them and refuses to come back until I've written those. So, while you wait for the sequel you should check those out, once they're posted. Make sure you keep a look out for me! Or put me on author alert. Whatever strikes your fancy. 

Sorry for the shortness of this but the rest is for the sequel. I gotta leave you wanting more, right? .

Before I leave this story for good, I have to thank all of my reviewers from the beginning of this story to the end, just one last time.

Michelle Felton- x9 - Holy sweet mother, you stuck with me through the whole entire thing! I reallyyy appreciate that! I hope you stick with me for all my other soon-to-come Dramiones, too. .

lostandconfused101- x8 - You're one of the coolest friends ever, dude! Thanks for the support and help you gave me on this fic! Make sure we keep in touch, kay?

harryginny4evr- x7 - I haven't heard from you in a while but you reviewed every single chapter when you first read my story and I thank you for taking the time to.

Queen of the Scoubies- x6  
Natural-181- x6  
Weaselbee- x6  
Chibi-Puppeh- x5  
Sam's Firefly- x4  
Ruby Red Sunshine- x3  
LDS-BLONDE- x3  
pobrediabla- x3  
Cucu Bananas- x2  
AlwaysLove- x2  
Jenna-Bo-Benna- x2  
Love Sponge- x2  
icyhotsista1422- x2  
Rachy-poo- x2  
Catstaff- x2  
Mudblood Beauty- x1  
xoMRS.xoFELTONxo- x1  
winchesterkid202- x1  
xx.Live.Your.Dreams.xx- x1  
verdichick- x1  
Mysterygalwolf- x1  
dracoisthesexiestmanalive- x1  
TwistedAsTheDickens- x1  
CinnamonSprig- x1  
pomme2terre- x1  
ashlee06- x1  
dancerbabe18- x1  
SmileMyDear- x1

Wow... Well, I hope I counted your reviews right and that I didn't do a typo on any of your names, if I did either, I apologize. Whether you were someone who reviewed once or you're Michelle Felton who reviewed all but one chapter, I really appreciate it. It means a lot to me to know that people out there actually read and enjoy what I put time and effort into. I thank you for taking time out of your lives to read my story and praise it/yell at me to update already. p

I really do hope I get to hear from you guys again in my future stories. It'd mean a lot to me. Check my profile to find anything new about me. If you ever just wanna talk or yell at me to get the sequel out or whatever you can find out where to contact me in my profile.

Sadly, I can't postpone it any longer... THE END OF SUMMER OF DEFINITE INSANITY.

Hope to hear from you soon!

Janine

PS - Reviews are still _**VERY**_ much appreciated! I wanna hear from you guys one last time for this story! Can you make me go over a hundred reviews? I'd love it if you could!


	12. The End of the Beginning

Disclaimer: Am I going to need a mallet to beat it into your head that I do NOT own Harry Potter, its characters, its world… Draco Malfoy… Dammit I own nothing!

* * *

Hermione rocked back and forth on the balls of her feet, slightly anxious, deciding to let Malfoy break the ice. After a few minutes of unbearable silence, Hermione couldn't take it anymore. With a big gulp she tried to squash all the butterflies in her stomach. It didn't work. She tried again. Still unsuccessful. Oh freaking well. Hell, if she can take on Voldemort, most evil and terrifying wizard of all time, and his Death Eaters she could surely take on this little chat with Malfoy.

She sighed. They weren't going to get anywhere with this.

Clearing her throat slightly and meeting his gaze once more, "Malfoy."

He continued staring at her, wordlessly. Hermione stared into his eyes and saw a mixture of emotions pass through. None stayed long enough for her to decipher.

"Malfoy, we're here for a reason and we can't leave until-"

Malfoy glared at her, "I know."

"Then start talking!"

"I, for one, have _nothing_ to say to you."

Hermione couldn't exactly say she wasn't expecting him to be mad but that still stung her a bit. She'd given up pretending to herself along with everyone else that she didn't care about Malfoy. Merlin, she hated making apologies but if she was going to have any chance whatsoever of having this man back in her life then she would get on her knees and beg for his forgiveness if deemed necessary. Though, she seriously hoped he wasn't _that_ angry with her. She did after all still have some dignity.

"Mal-" She cleared her throat and swallowed. "Draco. I- I'm sorry. For what happened. Between us. Over the summer." Merlin, why was she talking like this? It's like her tongue was broken!

He glowered at her. She was apologizing and he was glowering at her! Well, alright, she knew she deserved it.

"You should be. It was your fault."

Hermione's jaw dropped. Wasn't he supposed to be apologizing too? Yes, he was! "Excuse me?"

"You shouldn't have lead me on."

"I- What- I didn't!"

"Yes. You. Did."

"Draco, I'm not quite sure you understand…"

"Are you going to insult my knowledge and memory, now?"

"No! What I meant was I don't think you fully understand why it was I did what I did."

"I'll admit it, Granger. You played me. You're the only girl I've ever met that I actually completely fell for, the only one that wasn't head over heels for me, the only one that played _me. _The Draco Malfoy. Are you proud of yourself?"

This was not going the way she expected. Then again she wasn't quite sure what it was she was expecting.

"Hear me out, please, Draco."

"Why should I?"

"Because you don't get it! I didn't play you! Well… its not what I was trying to do. If I did do that…" her voice had slipped to a mutter by the end of her sentence.

She sighed. She was going to have to explain herself. About everything that went on through her head during the summer. She absolutely hated this.

Taking a deep breath she explained, "In the beginning you can only imagine how much I was dreading having to spend the entire summer with you. I didn't know what to expect except for the worse…" she stopped, not quite sure how to continue. She was good at explanations of spells, curses, magical objects, anything that could be learned from books. Explaining her feelings, her mind, her thoughts? Not so much.

She decided to just spit it out. She closed her eyes and muttered, "I definitely didn't expect to fall for you," She wanted to look at him, see his reaction but she was too scared as to what she would see.

"Come again?"

He was torturing her. She just knew it.

"I-" she cleared her throat again "I fell for you." She risked opening her eyes and looking into his.

His eyes were narrowed, watching her face curiously. As if he was trying to find the lie within the planes of her face. He opened his mouth.

"Let me finish" she blurted out before he could say anything. "I didn't expect to fall for you but I did. I tried to deny it; to ignore it; pretend the feelings weren't there. It didn't work. Finally, I admitted to myself that I _did_ like you. But that didn't extinguish all the problems, all the complications that would come up if I had let myself get involved with you in that way. I know. I know I shouldn't have cared what the others would think, what would happen, or any of the things that I did think of. But I couldn't help it. I _can't _help it. It… it's just the way that I am. Anyway, that night, when you tried to kiss me… I was afraid I was already too far gone and I couldn't risk falling for you any more than I already had. I decided it wouldn't work between us; like I said too many complications. So I walked away. Soon enough, I regretted it. Honestly, I'll admit that when I'd turned my back on you I wasn't really thinking of you and your feelings and for that I apologize. I guess I just didn't know that you cared that much. I was going to talk to you about it the next day but… well, as you know we got some surprise visitors and I didn't have the chance to. It wasn't like you were that eager to, though. Talk to me, I mean. When I got back, I tried forgetting about you. I truly did. Again, I failed. Miserably. It frustrated me to no end. As you would know by now, I'm not exactly keen on failing… And… well, now were here…" she trailed off and took a deep breath. She watched his face carefully.

Draco stared at her, still searching for a lie she assumed. Finally he said, "What exactly do you want me to say to that? That I forgive you? That I'll welcome you back with open arms? That even after what you put me through we can just kiss and make up?"

Hermione blinked. "I-"

"No. You said what you had to say; now its my turn. I listened to you; now you listen to me."

"I was just going to answer your questions!"

"Oh, yes 'cause we all know that it'd kill you if you weren't to answer one damn question. Listen, you put me through pain I've never had to go through. I've been through pain people wouldn't even imagine, living the life I did but never, not once, did I ever go through what you made me feel." Draco paused. He wasn't really sure on how to go about this; he wasn't one to share his feelings much because it made him uncomfortable and it really wasn't anyone else business what went on inside his mind and now he found out it was a lot harder than one would think. He sighed and rubbed his face with his hands. Maybe it'd be easier if Hermione wasn't scrutinizing his face, so he turned around.

He thought for a few moments on how to say what it was he wanted to say. Then, he realized he wasn't really sure as to what it was he wanted to say. He decided on just letting whatever words come out of his mouth. Like people said, the faster the better. The corner of his lips quirked up a little and he stifled a chuckle at the double meaning in those words. He shook his head, slightly; now was not the time to be thinking of such activities.

"I- Damn it! I fell in love with you. I, too, tried to deny it but obviously it didn't quite work to my advantage. I was daft enough to actually believe that there was a chance that you returned those feelings." He stopped. There wasn't anything else to say on the matter. He turned around and stared into her eyes. "That's all there is to it. End of story."

Hermione blinked a few times trying to push her tears back to where they came from. She took a deep breath to keep emotions in check. "What if it isn't?"

"If it isn't what?"

"What if it isn't the end? What if there's more to it?"

"More like what? There is nothing more!"

"What if… I, too, fell in love?" She wanted her voice to come out strong but it had come out in a whisper.

He cocked an eyebrow at her and simply shook his head.

"Don't shake your head at me! Say something!"

"What do you want me to say? That I believe you? That that's great and we can just forget about everything that's happened?"

"What will it take for you to believe me?"

He barked a laugh. "I don't trust people easily, Hermione. You were one of the few who gained my trust; but you're also someone who broke that trust."

Hermione opened her mouth a but no sound came out. She shut it again and her eyes pleaded with Draco. Draco shut his eyes.

"I fell in love with you. Now, I'm getting over it. Soon enough, I'll move on."

She couldn't help it; tears flooded down her face. This wasn't how it was supposed to be. Well, the last few months weren't how they were supposed to be. Angrily, she swatted away the tears. So she was that easy to get over, huh? Then, fine. Then, he should be easy to get over, too. The only reason she couldn't stop thinking about him was because she felt guilty about what she did; the pain that she saw in his eyes that night. The day after. It haunted her.

Draco never cared about her feelings before but Hermione wasn't like him. She cared about people. Former enemies or not she didn't like causing people pain unless completely necessary. That night was unnecessary.

His eyes, though, the pain she saw in them. That was it. The only reason she held on for so long; but if he was already getting over it, the pain, then fine. There was no need for her to feel this guilt anymore. Absolutely no reason. Now, she could and would get over him. In fact, she shouldn't have any feelings, whatsoever, for Draco, anymore.

So then why was it that she still did?

No. Forget the guilt. That had nothing to do with this. Well, maybe a little. Not much, though. The real reason why she held on for so long? Because she really was in love with the man standing in front of her. Those words came out of her mouth for a reason. Just because he wasn't willing to believe them it didn't mean that she didn't either. These were her feelings, after all. She and only she knew exactly what she was feeling. And she'd just have to prove it to him.

Taking a few long strides positioned Hermione right in front of Draco. Draco looked at her curiously, cautiously. He still remembered, very clearly, one of those times when she walked to him like that. That time in their third year and she'd punched him, nearly breaking his nose. And she had that exact same look on her face; that annoyed yet very determined look.

Hermione reached up with both hands and yanked Draco's head down until his lips crashed down on hers. Standing on her toes she kissed him forcefully, trying to show him just how much she truly loved him. Slowly, Draco's lips responded to hers and his arms encircled her waist. Her arms wrapped around his neck while her hands ran through his hair. His arms crushed her to him and she couldn't have thought of a better feeling. He lifted her up and brought her to the dining table, setting her down not once breaking their kiss.

They only broke apart when they finally needed to fill their lungs with air. Draco broke away but only enough to touch his forehead to hers and look into her eyes.

Hermione smirked up at him. "Still don't believe me?"

Draco got a mischievous glint in his eyes. "No, I don't think I do." He started kissing her jaw and made a trail up to her ear and then whispered, "I think I need more proof than that." Hermione shivered and she smiled delighted. She'd be more than willing to prove her love for him.

Who would've thought that in the midst of the insanity that took place that summer that love would've blossomed? Love really did present itself when you least expected it.

* * *

There is the very, very long-awaited conclusion to this story. Now, I can really say that this story is finally finished. Now, I know a lot of you probably want to punch me in the face for taking so long and I don't blame you but I don't have an excuse for my absence other than I had to make my life my priority. And that's all I'm going to say on the matter. As for why I'm updating SODI instead of posting a new story? Well, I figured with how long it took me to get this up that most people who were waiting for the sequel had already given up and since most of them had this story on alert I figured there as a more likely chance of them running into this if I posted it here. And I really do mean it this time when I say this is the end.

So, did this chapter suck? Probably. I'm not that happy with it but I needed an ending and this is the only one I could produce. So I apologize for the long wait you all had to endure for this short, sucky chapter. I know I suck. Ha. But at least this story is officially finished and for that I am happy.

I just have to thank all of my readers and reviewers one last time. Thank you all for sticking with me and this story for the long amount of time it took me to finish it. I appreciate all the support and encouragement you gave me. Reading your reviews really did make my day. And if you never reviewed I appreciate you taking the time to read my story. So again I thank all of you.

P.S. For old time's sake why don't you go click that little link at the bottom and tell me what you thought.


End file.
